Beat of Your Heart
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Eight years earlier, one night set them on a freefalling course of seperation, teenage parenthood, a surprise reunion, and rediscovering lost love. Now, it's time for the Ambassador's son and the Deputy Director's daughter to get their balance back. They're going to need it. Set three months after Finding Home. I recommend reading that one before starting this one, for reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Beat of Your Heart **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Eight years earlier, one night set them on a freefalling course of seperation, teenage parenthood, a surprise reunion, and rediscovering lost love. Now, it's time for the Ambassador's son and the Deputy Director's daughter to get their balance back. They're going to need it. ****Set three months after_ Finding Home_. I recommend reading that one before starting this one, for reference. **

"It doesn't seem real. Gibbs, in Mexico and not here." She slipped into bed, watching as he joined her.

"It was his choice, Tim. We cannot fault him for that." He sighed, pulling the blankets around them. She settled down, tucking her arm under her pillow. "But ken, it does not seem real." It had been three months since Tim and Ziva's small wedding in Gibbs' backyard, since their honeymoon to Nova Scotia, and only a week since Gibbs had survived a bomb blast, woken up from a coma, lost his memory, regained it, and subsequently retired. With Tim now as Senior Field Agent under Tony, the team had gotten smaller, but no less close. Asher was now enrolled in school, and still spent his time at NCIS when he got out at oh-two-thirty.

She reached up, gently brushing her fingers over his face, caressing his cheek. Since their reunion a few months ago, the young couple had spent every moment they weren't at work with their son, Asher. The boy had been conceived eight years earlier, in ISrael, when they were teenagers, during one night of rebellious teenage passion that had ended in beatings, disownment, and broken U.S.-Israeli relations. Tim had since joined NCIS, while Ziva had gotten mixed up in Mossad, before coming to America to find Asher's father and tell him of the gift he'd given her, and to get away from the danger that was her own father. He caught her hand, pressing a kiss to the soft flesh of her palm. _"Ani ohev otakh."_ She grinned, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you, too."

She giggled as their lips met in a deep kiss. When they broke the kiss, she searched his beautiful green gaze, before reaching down and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Once the article of clothing was shed, she brought his wrist to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the tattoo he'd had done for their son. When she met his gaze, she couldn't keep the smile that tugged at her own lips, and after a moment, she sat up. He pulled her into his lap, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulders as he removed her tank. Over the next several minutes, the clothing they wore ended up on the floor, and they let themselves return to that night eight years prior.

He ran one hand down her side, pulling her closer, as his lips moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses over her soft skin. It had been years since they'd come together like this, but even with the years of separation, they still knew each others' bodies. Her fingers traced over the tattoo on his back, the very tattoo that hid the scars from the day his father nearly beat him to death with a fireplace poker after discovering his son had slept with the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad. He'd covered it up with a beautiful Celtic knot, and then later, after Ziva had shown up and thrown his world off balance with their son in tow, the golden Star of David.

"Oh,_ Timothy_..." He captured her lips in his, swallowing the whimper building in her throat.

"Shh. We don't want to wake Asher." Her eyes rolled, and she took a deep breath, biting her lip as he gently entered her. A whimper escaped her lips, and she dug her nails into his back.

"I have forgotten-"

"It's been eight years-" She nodded, capturing his lips in hers and silencing him with a deep kiss. Just as they had eight years earlier, their bodies came together and their hearts began to beat as one. Her screams soon drowned out the rushing of the blood in their ears and the beating of their hearts. As they eventually came down from their high, wrapped tight in each others' arms, they distinctly heard the banging from upstairs, followed by a very aggravated,

_"Keep it down or I'll call the cops!"_

Sharing a glance, the couple burst out laughing. Tim propped himself onto his elbow, watching her. "I thought we were trying to keep it down." She shrugged, reaching out to brush her fingers over his lips, smiling as he kissed her fingertips softly.

"And I have told you, I am what you Americans call a screamer. You know that." He chuckled, meeting her gaze.

_"And if we get caught?"_

_"My parents and yours are both at the dinner. There is no one here. We have the apartment to ourselves, we can do whatever we want." She grinned deviously, and he chuckled, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around. The dark blue dress she wore belled out around them as he spun with her in his arms, and after a moment, he set her on her feet, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. "Make love to me here, Tim." He searched her gaze before quickly shedding his jacket. However, the sound of footsteps stopped them, and they rushed off to her room, shutting the door softly behind them as they listened, but whoever was outside the apartment door had passed. _

_"Talk about close." She giggled, meeting his gaze. In the next moment, she was pressed against the door, his hands under her skirt and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he pressed into her. They soon reached the bed, their clothing finding home on the floor as they let their desire take over._

"Yeah, I remember. I remember very well." He replied, capturing her lips in another deep kiss, before she curled into his arms, and let sleep carry them both away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to JonnyP86 and Reader for reviewing 1.**

"Morning, _Abba_." Tim looked up to find Asher shuffle into the kitchen, dressed, but his dark curls flopping into his eyes. The boy went to his father, wrapping his arms around him and leaning against him. After a moment, Tim scooped the boy up, settling him on his hip as Asher's slender arms wrapped around his neck and he laid his head on his shoulder.

"You ready for school?" The boy nodded.

"What if everyone makes fun of me?" Tim glanced at him.

"Why would they make fun of you?" Asher swallowed, meeting his father's identical green eyes.

"Because we have to make a family tree and_ Ima_ does not talk about her family." Tim sighed, shifting his son. He had a feeling this was more about his son's still being new to America and not about the project. He'd have to talk to him later about the American school system and the way other children often responded to new kids- especially kids from other countries- in American schools.

"Asher, you have to understand, what our parents did to us... it wasn't very nice. They disowned both_ Ima_ and I-"

"And gave you the scars on the your back, that you covered with the tattoo." He replied, small hands working their way under his father's shirt to trace over the intricate tattoo symbolizing Tim and Ziva's reunion. Tim nodded. "So... I am the problem." His father shook his head.

"God, no! Asher," He shifted the boy so he was facing him, so that he could look into his green eyes. "the problem were _Ima_'s father and my parents. Yes, we slept together all those years ago, and yes, we shouldn't have, but if we hadn't, we wouldn't have had you. You've saved both _Ima_ and I. _You_ are the reason _Ima_ and I are together now, the reason Ima was able to come to America. You are the most precious thing in the world to us." He pressed a kiss to his son's head. "Now, how far have you gotten on your family tree?" He set the boy down, and Asher rushed into his room, coming back with a large piece of construction paper.

"We're going to work on them more today in school, but..." Tim nodded as Asher laid it on the kitchen table.

"Let's see what you've got." Asher climbed onto a chair, pencil at the ready. "Well, Auntie Sarah is my little sister, and Tali is Ima's little-"

"Morning." Both looked up as Ziva shuffled into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. A week had passed, and Tony was returning from his vacation today, a fact that turned both Tim and Ziva's stomachs. They'd been enjoying the silence at NCIS, and it was about to end.

"Um... you aren't... dressed... are you feeling all right, Zi?" Tim asked as she shuffled over to him.

"I am fine, just... just feeling a little under the weather, is all. I will be fine." She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "I promise." Then she rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Drop Asher off at school, _ken_?" He nodded. "And if Tony is back, will you let him know that I am running late-"

"Of course." She pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head, running her fingers through his curls before heading back towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Her car hit the curb, jolting her from her shock. As she climbed out and pulled her gun, making her way towards the man walking on the street, she stopped. Something didn't feel right. "Federal Agent! Halt! Hands up in the air, now!" He did as told, removing his sunglasses. The sight before her caused her heart to stall. It couldn't watched her, a smirk tugging at his lips. Her eyes had to be deceiving her, he was _dead_-

"_Ari_?" But before she could do anything else, he was gone, leaving her at the scene of total destruction and carnage. There was no way, her brother was dead. She knew, she had been there, she had been the one to put the bullet in his skull. As she lowered her gun and holstered it, she returned to her car, rummaging through her bag and grabbing her phone. She needed to let Tim know what had happened-

"I would hang up, were I you, Ms. David." She turned, finding herself facing someone she had grown up hearing about. "_Shalom_, Ziva."

"Officer Kramer." Kramer had been one of her father's favorites in Mossad; the little weasel had made sure all of Mossad knew of her mistakes and the child she had conceived with the "bastard" son of the American Ambassador. Though she had been able to make a name for herself despite her ruined reputation, seeing this old face from her past still hit hard; a knife twisting and gutting her from the inside out. Before she could say anymore, he'd grabbed her arm and shoved her towards a waiting car.

"Where are we going? I need to know, so I can call my husband and tell him what has happened." Kramer sneered at her as he shoved her into the back of the car.

"So you found him, did you? The son of a bitch who impregnated you with his bastard and left you alone to raise it and defile the David name."

"_My son is not a bastard! And neither is his father! The bastard is the man I once called Abba! If anyone defiled the David name, it is him!"_ She screamed as he slammed the door in her face. She sat back as the car drove off, fiddling with the simple gold band that symbolized her marriage to Tim. Before she knew it, they'd pulled up in front of the Israeli embassy. "I want to see Officer Bashan." She demanded as Kramer yanked her out of the car and walked her into the embassy. "Did you not hear me? _I want to see Officer Bashan! I demand it!"_

Without a word, Kramer dragged her into the embassy and up the stairs. With a good shove, he pushed her into an office and slammed the door, leaving her with only a guard for her to take her anger out on. For twenty minutes she waited, pacing back and forth before finally,

"_I cannot wait any longer! Produce Officer Bashan or I start with your hands and I will not stop until_-"

"Officer David, what did I told you about terrorizing my men?" She stepped back as the door opened and Officer Bashan entered. "Leave us alone." She watched him as the guard left and he headed to the sofa. "Come, Ziva. Sit, please." She watched him sit on the sofa, and instead perched on the desk. She had known Bashan for years, first meeting him when she was just a little girl, fascinated by her father's work and the various embassies around the world- particularly the American. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Why was I not told about this operation?"

"I suppose the simple answer would be your father did not want you to know." She snorted in derision.

"And he wonders why we do no speak anymore, Michael?"

"A fact I know he regrets very much." She shook her head, not believing a word of it; knowing for a fact what her father regretted, and it wasn't not being able to speak with her.

"I have spent nearly a year building relationships and trust with NCIS. How do you suggest I explain this to them?"

"I realize this places you in a difficult position, Ziva, but we need to know. Did you or did you not sleep with him?" She stared at him, confused.

"_Who_?"

"Special Agent McGee." She scoffed, as he handed her a manila folder, containing photographs of her and Tim and Asher. She looked up at him, disgust in her voice.

"My father has you spying on me?"

"I assumed that was the reason for your visit-"

"We share a child together, Bashan! As of three months ago, _I am his wife_!" She cried, slamming the folder down on the sofa. "_Asher is his son! Of course I am going to sleep with him! _He is my_ husband!"_ She took a seat on the coffee table, leaning towards him. "I am here because an hour ago, a Mossad assassination team killed three people in Georgetown." Bashan shook his head.

"We have no active operations scheduled in Georgetown-"

_"Lie."_ She hissed, folding her hands and leaning closer. "Do not lie to me. I _was there_, I tried to stop it."

"What exactly did you see?" She sighed.

"Officer Namir Eschel." Bashan shook his head.

"That is not possible."

_"I spoke to him! I let him go!"_ He quickly got up and placed a call to her father; she followed, perching on the edge of the sofa, snorting in annoyance when she heard the words 'concerns family'. "Do you realize how close I came to shooting Eschel today?"

"Namir is dead, Ziva." She turned to him, certain she hadn't heard him correctly. "Your father and I attended his funeral six months ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita and Reader for reviewing 2. **

"I'm getting worried. It's not like Zi to be this late-" Tony looked up, watching as Tim twisted his wedding ring nervously. He could see the nerves running through his senior field agent's green eyes. "I dropped Asher off at school because Ziva asked, she told me to tell you she'd be late, but... but this isn't like her..." Tim ran a hand over his face. "What if something happened to her?"

After a moment, Tony got up, going to his senior agent. "Tim-"

But when he met Tim's eyes, he saw the blatant fear in the green depths. "What if my wife's in trouble, Tony?"

* * *

She sighed, looking around Bashan's office. He had left her alone, and she'd sat there, stewing for the last several minutes; forcing herself to swallow the water Bashan had given her. "I need to get to work. I need to see my son... I need to see my husband..."

"We have confirmed your report." She looked up as the door opened and Bashan returned, going to his desk. "The man you saw killed was Abdul Faizer, former Syrian Army Colonel, wanted for crimes against the state of Israel." He watched her, noticing her lay a hand against her stomach before she stood. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." She sighed. "It seems I am not the only one my father leaves in the dark."

"This was not a sanctioned action, Ziva. We had no hand in this." She shook her head.

"You mean officially."

"Officially or unofficially. We knew he was in American custody, offered protection in return for supplying information on Al-Quieda cells in Iraq." She narrowed her eyes.

"Protection from_ what_?"

"Us."

"The two men guarding him?" She asked, leaning on the desk, searching his gaze.

"FBI agents." She turned away, sick at the thought.

"Oh dear God, Michael." She took a deep breath, hand returning to her stomach. She felt just about ready to vomit, the memories of the carnage this morning come back to her, alone with the smell of burning wood and blood. She forced herself to take several deep breaths, barely hearing Bashan's words.

"Obviously Eschel faked his own death; he's operating without orders, making his own decisions-"

"Or perhaps that is merely a cover my father created for him." She replied, bitterly as she snatched up the water bottle and took another sip to calm her stomach.

"Do you really believe he would jeopardize our relations with the Americans-"

"Some days I do not know what to believe anymore, Michael." She replied, turning and heading for the door.

"You have not been dismissed yet, Officer David." She turned from the guard blocking her way.

"I have to call NCIS, I have to let my husband know what has happened-"

"Your orders are to remain here until we figure out a strategy to deal with this-" She strode back towards Bashan, who folded his hands on the desk.

"Eschel _murdered_ two Americans and a man in their custody! Our strategy should be simple! Find him and _kill him_!"

"There are complications-"

"Which NCIS can help us with-" She replied, thinking of Tim, and how her husband always knew what to do.

"You left your car at the crime scene this morning."

"It was disabled, I was trying to prevent the attack!"

"The Americans will not see it this way." She shrugged.

"Director Shepard and my husband will." She replied, turning back towards the door.

"Ziva!" She stopped before slamming into the guard. "The FBI has already issued a warrant for your arrest."

"On what charges?" She demanded. Bashan went to her, hands on his hips.

"Espionage... and murder." She paled, suddenly unable to keep it down, and rushed to the trashcan, emptying the meager contents of her stomach into it. The two men watched, before Bashan returned to his desk and first pulled out a napkin, handing it to her. She took it, wiping her mouth with a soft nod before standing on shaky legs. Once he was certain she was stable, he grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "This is a political nightmare. I am asking you to have patience, Ziva. We need time to deal with this."

"So you will hold me against my will, Michael?" She asked, turning away from him.

"I will do what is best for you!" He moved to leave, but stopped. "Your father will find the solution to this, Ziva." She shrugged off the hand he laid on her shoulder.

"Like he did for my brother, Ari? Or my sister, Tali? Or me and my _son_?" He stopped, turning to the guard.

"Escort her to guest quarters. Do not forget to confiscate her weapons."

"I am sorry about this." She whispered. Bashan stopped.

"As am I." Once he left, the door shut behind the two, and the man made his way towards her.

"I was talking to you." She told the guard, before easily bringing him to his back on the floor. She pressed her foot into his chest and held her gun against his throat. "Ever been tied up by a woman before?" The man nodded once. "Did you like it?" Another nod. "Today is not your lucky day." He was out in seconds, with the butt of her gun. Once done, she grabbed Bashan's laptop and fled the embassy.

* * *

By oh-two-thirty, Asher was out of school, and at NCIS. He rushed into the bullpen, heading for his mother's desk. "_Ima_! I got an A on my spelling test!" He stopped, finding her desk empty. After a moment, he turned to his father. "_Abba_, where is _Ima_?" Tim sighed, going to his son and kneeling in front of him.

"Asher,_ Ima_ never came into work today."

"Is she okay?" Tim bit his lip.

"I don't know." Asher could see the tears in his father's eyes. "But we're going to find her, I promise. Now, why don't you go upstairs with Jenny and do your homework, okay?" The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his father quickly before doing as told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Gibbs?" It took Ziva a moment to find her voice before she choked out,

"Abby, it is Ziva."

"_Ziva!_ Are you all right?" She swallowed, looking around the basement of Gibbs' former residence. It hadn't been hard at all to slip inside through the back and down to the basement. No, the hard part was staying in the basement, when every time she thought about the three men, she ended up back upstairs with her head in either the toilet or a trashcan.

"No. And do not say my name so loud."

"Sorry. Where are you?"

"At a safe place at the moment." She replied, standing and looking around. Asher loved this basement, and he'd been devastated when Gibbs retired to Mexico. He'd begged Ziva and Tim for days to let him go down and spend some time with 'Mr. Gibbs.'

"The FBI was here, and Tim is a mess-"

"Abby, I need you to do a favor for me."

"You name it."

"First, you cannot tell anyone I have spoken to you." She swallowed, thinking of her son and husband. How she longed to see them both

"Except Tim, right?"

"No, not even Tim. If I talk then he will get in trouble with the FBI-"

"What do you need?" She took a seat on the bench.

"A phone number."

* * *

Asher watched from the catwalk as the FBI ran through everything at his mother's desk. They were taking things away, the drawings he'd made for her, the framed photos of her and Tim, her computer, everything... Tears ran down his cheeks, and he swiped at his nose. "Hey, you okay, Asher?" Asher turned to see Jenny standing beside him.

"Why are they taking everything away?" slowly, Jenny knelt to look into his eyes.

"Oh Asher, your mother is big trouble, and we're trying to find her to figure out what happened."

"Is that why _Abba_ is so upset?" A moment passed, before they glanced over the edge to see Tony leading Tim away, his arm around his shoulders. They watched as Tim resisted before allowing Tony to take him down the hall. Once they were gone, Asher turned back to Jenny and nodded.

"I want_ Ima_." He burst into tears, and Jenny wrapped her arms around the little boy, letting him bury his head on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, Asher. I promise. You're _Abba_'s not going to let her go without a fight." She stood, leading the boy back to her office. He stopped her in the outer office.

"Promise?" Jenny turned back to see the tears rushing down his cheeks. Kneeling down, she reached up, brushing her thumb against his cheek, catching the tears.

"I promise, Asher. Your_ Ima_ will be back where she belongs very soon."

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath, hearing her former boss's voice on the other line. "_Hola_... how is Mexico?" Clearly, he didn't bother hiding his surprise at hearing her.

"Ziva, how did you get this number." She swallowed, struggling to keep from rushing upstairs again.

"From Abby. And... if it helps, I forced it out of her."

"No, it doesn't. What's wrong?"

She laid a hand on her stomach. "Why... why does something always have to be wrong? Can't I just speak to an old friend? Do a little catching up?"

"Today, Ziva."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I... I may be in a little bit of trouble."

"Yeah, define "little."

"I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad and my bastard father." He whistled.

"Jeez, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, Gibbs! I swear, I did nothing!"

"Where's McGee? Or DiNozzo?"

"They can't help me. And... I need Tim to protect our son..."

"Well, you should talk to Jenny. Jenny can help you." She sniffled, turning the chair around and taking a seat.

"I cannot..."

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva, look, I'm retired. I'm three-thousand miles away. What do you think _I_ can do that they can't do?"

She choked on a sob. "Honestly, I do not know. I was hoping maybe..." She swallowed. "Save me."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe-"

"- in coincidences. I know." Ziva replied, pulling her gun and turning, aiming at the person coming down the stairs. Instead of Tony, she saw the one person she had wanted to see for the last several hours. "Tim-"

"Neither do Tony or I. According to the FBI, I should be aiming my weapon at _you_, Zi." He chuckled as he stepped into the basement. "And since you're my wife and the mother of my child, Tony gave me lead on this case."

"You were set up." Gibbs said, as Ziva turned back to him and put her gun away. "The only Mossad liaison officer in D.C.-"

"Just happens to be present at a Metsada- style hit." She glanced back and forth between her husband and her former boss.

"Oh God, I am an idiot." She whispered, remembering what had happened. Tim wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her as her legs began to give. "He led me to the scene. Eschel framed me." She looked up at them. "How is Asher?" Tim sighed.

"He's worried about his mother." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his wife's head. "He wants her home. Like I do." She gave him a soft smile, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Gibbs let the couple have this rare moment to themselves, a small smile on his face.

"We'll bring you home, Ziva." He said, as she laid her head on Tim's shoulder. After a moment, Tim pulled away, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered it back, kissing him quickly before letting him go and rush back up the stairs.

* * *

"I have been with NCIS almost a year. I am not just a killer anymore, I am an investigator." She pulled the tape recorder she'd taped to her stomach off and tossed it at Tony. Then, she looked up at Tim. "Now can I go home to our son?" He put his gun away, going to her. She stumbled; Tim caught her around the waist.

"You okay?" She nodded, before shaking her head. "Ziva?" Quickly, she pulled away, rushing for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I am fine, Tim! I promise." He squeezed her hand. Tony had given them the day off, allowing the small family to recoup from what they had gone through the day before, when Ziva had been on the run.

"I just want to make sure, Zi. You went through a lot yesterday, and you haven't been feeling well for the last few days-"

"Week. I have not been feeling well for the last week. But I am sure it is just a bug." She replied, as Tim held the door open for her. "But I do not see why we had to come here, we have a regular doctor-"

"Well, for one, your sister works here-"

"So that justifies us stopping by a birthing center instead of a hospital?" She questioned as they stepped into the lobby, just as Tali was walking out with one of her patients. As she turned to head back into the main area of the center, she stopped.

"Zivaleh?" The couple turned, finding Tali, Ziva's little sister, watching them. "What are you two doing here?" Tim glanced at Ziva.

"Zi hasn't been feeling well, Tali. Would you mind looking her over?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I'm a midwife, Tim, not a regular-"

"Ziva, you all right?" His wife pulled away, suddenly pale. She shook her head, struggling to swallow.

"_What is that smell_?" She covered her mouth with her hand. Tali looked around, finally spotting the cup on the receptionist's desk.

"It's just coffee, Zivaleh, why-"

"I am going to be sick-" Without another word, Ziva rushed for the bathroom, leaving her sister and husband in the lobby. Tali turned to her brother-in-law.

"How long has this been happening?" Tim sighed.

"A week or so. Apparently, it got worse yesterday, after Ziva was framed for murder by the Iranians." Tali's head snapped up from the notepad she held .

"Wh... _framed by the Iranians_? Tim, _what is going on_?" He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when a nurse came up behind the young woman.

"Um, Dr. Delacroix? I took your sister to an unused exam room so she could lie down. I hope that's okay." Tali nodded, smiling at the woman.

"Yes, that's fine. I will be in soon." Once the woman was gone, she nodded for Tim to follow. The center was a nice-sized facility in downtown Georgetown, consisting of a variety of exam rooms as well as a small nursery and a small playroom for the younger children. Once they were out of earshot, Tali glanced at her brother-in-law. "Talk to me, Tim. Why were the Iranians trying to frame my sister?" Tim sighed.

"I shouldn't have said anything-"

"Are you still working on the case?"

"No. It's closed."

"Then you can tell me about it." He grabbed her arm, stopping her outside one of the rooms. She looked up at him.

"Look, Tali, it's not my story to tell. It's Ziva's. And right now, I'm not worried about it; I'm worried about her." She reached up, caressing his cheek.

"Okay. Let's go see what's wrong."

* * *

"So, how long have you been feeling ill, Ziva?" She sighed, rolling her eyes as her sister took a seat on a stool beside the table she was sitting on. She silently examined her little sister, noticing the pale pink scrubs beneath her white coat. Her dark curls were held back with a white headband, and she wore a pair of black ballet flats.

"I am not one of your expectant mothers, Tali, I am your sister, and I am_ fine_. My _husband_ is just overreacting." She shot Tim a glare. He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I am not overreacting, Zi, and you've been doing this for the last week."

"Doing what, Timothy? Raising our son, working at NCIS, trying not to get myself killed-"

"Getting sick, you've been irritable, your appetite has been insatiable-" Tali snorted, chuckling softly as she watched her sister and brother-in-law go at each other.

"Okay, okay, let's figure out what's wrong, put both of you at ease." She stood, motioning for her sister to lay back on the exam table. Then, she gently pushed up her sister's shirt and proceeded to prod gently. "Any other symptoms, you've been experiencing?" Ziva thought a moment, shaking her head. "When did you have your period last, Zivaleh?" She caught the glance her sister threw at her husband.

"I have not had it yet." Tali stopped, dark eyes shooting Tim's way. "No, wait! I had it a few days ago. It was not very heavy, but-" Her sister nodded.

"Zivaleh, I'm gonna draw a blood sample, okay? It's just to check a few things- I just want to make sure you're healthy." She glanced at her husband, before shrugging. "So, how's Asher doing?" Tim chuckled.

"He's been struggling over this school project."

"What's it about?" Tim sighed, glancing at his wife.

"He has to map out a family tree and then explain each member of his family." Tali furrowed a brow.

"That doesn't seem so difficult."

"It's not. But he's afraid that the other kids will make fun of him because he wasn't born in America."

"Well he has nothing to be worried about. His parents are very strong, very smart. They are survivors. He should be proud, and so should you. The test won't take more than a few minutes, okay? I'll be right back." With a quick squeeze of her sister's hand, she was gone.

* * *

The results came back quick, and as she laid eyes on them, she couldn't help the yelp of excitement as she rushed back towards her sisters' exam room. Skidding to a stop, she smoothed her coat and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before opening the door and striding into the room. Both looked up, and she couldn't hide the grin that lit her features as she went to her older sister and took her face in her hands. Pressing a kiss to each of Ziva's cheeks she whispered,

"_Mazzal tov_, Zivaleh."

"Um..." Ziva pulled away, confused. "_Barukh tihyeh_, Talia." She glanced at Tim. "But... what for?" Tali glanced between her brother-in-law and her sister.

"Zivaleh, you're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She had to have heard her sister wrong. She... she couldn't be... "Wh... what do you mean that I am pregnant?" Tali started.

"Honey, you're having a baby. You're about two, almost three weeks along." Slowly, Ziva turned to Tim. He shook his head, just as surprised as she was. "Now, don't worry about your prenatal care, I'll take care of you. And-"

"Tali-" The younger woman looked up as Tim grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"The test came back positive, Tim. You're having a baby." After a moment, she said, "You two weren't... planning on getting pregnant, were you?" They shared a glance, before Ziva shook her head.

"No, Tali. We have Asher to think about, and-" But Tali had stopped listening; instead, she was pushing the sleeve of Tim's shirt up, exposing the tattoo he'd had done for Asher.

"Tim?" Her dark eyes met her brother-in-law's, and he sighed. "When did you have this done?"

"Not long after Ziva and Asher arrived in D.C." Tali gently tugged his wrist closer, examining it. Tali pulled his wrist closer, brushing her fingers against the intricate design on her brother-in-law's wrist. She gave Tim a small smile.

"It's beautiful, Tim. Absolutely beautiful."

* * *

_"I cannot believe this! We have been so careful! This is... Asher's conception all over again!"_ She cried, yanking open the car door and moving to climb in. Tim grabbed her wrist, stopping her and forcing her to turn around.

_"Hey! Look at me!_ Ziva, this may not have been planned, but there is no way this is the same as when we conceived Asher! We're on the same continent, we're married, we have an apartment together, a life together! Your father and mine can't tell us what to do anymore! _We aren't the teenagers we were when we created Asher. Okay?"_ She turned away, but he pulled her chin back.

"You aren't going to do this alone. Not this time. You may not have your brother or your mother, but you have your sister and you have me." He pulled her into his arms. "Ziva, I couldn't be there for you when Asher was born, but I'm here now. I'm here for Asher and I'll be here for this baby. Okay? You won't have to go through this alone ever again. I promise." He took her face in his hands, searching her gaze. "Okay?" She nodded, nudging her nose against his before capturing her lips in a kiss.

When he pulled away, he held the door open and allowed her to slide in before closing the door and going to the driver's side. They pulled out of the parking lot, heading back through downtown Georgetown. Stopping at their usual coffee shop, they got lunch to go, and returned to their apartment. After eating lunch, they settled on the sofa with coffee. Asher didn't get out of school until oh-two-thirty, and it was just slightly after oh-ten-hundred. Ziva curled up on the sofa, laying her head on Tim's lap. Gently, he began working his fingers through her dark curls. "Should we be doing this? Having another baby?" He met her gaze.

"It's up to you, Ziva. It's your choice." She took his hand, brushing her lips against his palm.

"No, Tim, it is our choice. It was my choice to have Asher, because if I didn't, I knew that I would lose my last tie to you, and I would not have been able to bear it. But this... this is our choice. We decide this together." She sat up, searching his eyes.

"Do you want this baby, Tim?" He sighed, reaching up to take her face in his hands.

"There is nothing I would want more than to have another baby with you, Zi." She gave him a soft smile, tears slipping down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away and she pulled away.

"Damn hormones." Tim chuckled, searching her gaze before kissing her lightly on the lips. "So we are really doing this, Tim? We are going to have another baby?" He nodded.

"We're going to have another baby." She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Asher looked up, searching for his father's car. A moment passed, before he saw them pull up and rushed down the steps of the school towards them. "_Abba! Ima!"_ Tim scooped his son up, settling him on his hip.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" The boy shrugged. Tim glanced at Ziva, who was leaning against the car door.

"Are you okay, _Ima_?" Asher asked, reaching for her. She went to her son, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I am okay, my angel. But... _Abba_ and I have something to tell you. Something important."

"What is it?" His parents shared a glance, before Tim set him down and pushed him gently to the backdoor of the car.

"We'll tell you when we get home."

* * *

Asher sat on the sofa beside Ziva, waiting for his mother to say something. So far, she'd been quiet, but Asher hadn't missed the glances his parents shared. "You want to tell him, Tim?"

"Tell me what? _Ima_?" Ziva clamped up. "_Abba_?" He turned to his father. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with_ Ima_?" Tim glanced at his wife, before taking a seat on the other side of his son.

"No sweetheart," Asher started, that was the first time his father had ever called him by anything but 'buddy' or his first name. "Nothing's wrong with_ Ima_." Gently, Tim reached up and brushed his son's curls off his forehead. "Just the opposite." Asher's brow furrowed.

"Opposite?" Tim nodded.

"Remember how you asked to come if I ever got another tattoo done?" The boy nodded. "Well, I'll be getting another tattoo soon." The boy's eyes lit up.

_"Really?"_ His father nodded. "What of?" Tim chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm going to get another knot like yours, only this time, it'll have your brother or sister's name and meaning and date on it." The boy turned back to his father, confused, before it finally began to sink in.

"Brother or sister?" Tim nodded, glancing at Ziva.

"Asher, _Ima_ is pregnant." The boy turned to his mother.

"Really?" She nodded.

_"Ken_, my angel. I am going to have a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You are going to be a big brother." Just as Ziva reached out to brush take her son's small hand in hers, he got up, rushing from the living room. His bedroom door slammed shut behind him, and she winced. "That did not go as well as I expected." Tim glanced at her, taking her hand and squeezing.

"Let me go talk to him-"

"No, Tim. Let me." She suddenly felt protective of her son; she loved Tim, he was the father of her son, after all, but Tim hadn't been there for Asher's birth- thanks to their parents. He hadn't been there to hear his first word, or teach him how to walk. He hadn't been there to stem the tears or soothe the fears that had often gripped the little boy during the drone strikes in Israel. Asher had always turned to Ziva, because she had been all he had. She squeezed his hand before getting up and going to their son's room. Gently, she knocked on the bedroom door. "Asher?" No reply. After a moment, she gently pushed the door open, slipping inside. Her son was laying on his bed, his back to her. Silently, she went to the bed, perching on the edge. "Talk to me, my angel."

"You do not want me." He whispered. Ziva started.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You are having a baby. Does that not mean you do not want me anymore?" Tears came to Ziva's eyes as she realized what he meant, and after a moment, she lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around her son and holding him close. Gently, she reached up, smoothing his dark curls off his forehead.

"Oh, Asher, my angel. Just because_ Abba_ and I are having a baby, does not mean that we are trying to replace you. That is the last thing we are trying to do. _Abba_ and I love you, so much. And we just... we know this is a surprise. But so were you." She pressed a kiss to his head. "You were a shock. And when I found out I was going to have you... all I could think about was how _Abba_ was not there... he missed so much. He missed feeling you move within me, and he missed your birth, hearing your first cries, holding you and looking into your beautiful face... he missed counting your fingers and toes and your first bath, and all the pictures. He missed your first birthday, and hearing your first word, teaching you to walk, teaching you with your letters; _Abba_ missed all of that, because of our parents."

The boy shifted, turning so he was facing Ziva. "He did?" She nodded.

"_Ken_. He missed it all. And I know for a fact that he regrets every day he missed of those first eight years of your life. But he is making up for it now._ Abba_ has made it very clear he is not leaving us. He loves us too much. And this baby... he is going to be here to experience everything with this baby, but that does not mean he loves this baby more than you. He just... he never got the chance I got eight years ago. He missed it. He missed everything with you. Asher, you are his, in every way. And Abba loves you and I more than life itself. He will always be here for us and he will always love us, no matter what. And we will always love you, you are our son. Nothing can change that. So this baby... it is just a new edition to our family. This baby will look up to you, and I expect you to be a good example, understood?" The boy nodded, laying his head on his mother's chest.

"I'm sorry,_ Ima_." She held him close, pressing a kiss to his head.

"It is okay, my angel. It is okay."

* * *

Tim looked up as Ziva came back into the living room. "Everything okay?" She nodded, dropping onto the sofa beside him.

"Everything is okay." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"_Abba_?" They both looked up minutes later, to see Asher come back into the living room. Before Tim could say anything, Asher had climbed into his lap and curled into his side, resting his head on his father's chest, beneath his chin. "I am sorry." Tim glanced at his wife, before wrapping his arms around his son.

"It's okay, buddy. It's a normal reaction. I had the same reaction when your Aunt Sarah was born." Asher looked up at him.

"You did?" Tim nodded.

"I couldn't _stand_ the thought of having to share my parents with her." Ziva was stunned; neither she nor Tim ever talked about their pasts, especially not around Asher. They were doing everything they could to protect him from the pasts that had so scarred them.

"Why did you change your mind?" Tim thought a moment.

"I saw her after she was born, and my mom let me hold her." He sighed, lost in the long-ago memory.

_He watched with wide green eyes as his mother leaned close, holding the mysterious bundle. "You have to hold her head in the crook of your arm, and support her with your other arm also, Timmy. Okay?" He nodded, nervous as his mother gently laid the baby in his arms, and his father helped him hold her. "You're doing good, Timmy." She pressed a kiss to his head._

_The baby looked up at him with blue eyes, and after a moment, he said, _

_"Hi Sarah. I'm your big brother. I'm gonna takes good care of you." With his father helping him hold her, he reached up, and she grabbed his finger._

"From that moment on, Sarah was mine. She was the most precious person in the world to me, until you and_ Ima _came along." Tim whispered, pressing a kiss to his son's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Tim slipped in beside her, one arm moving around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss. As they settled down, she shifted onto her back, laying her hands on her belly. She sighed. "I still cannot believe it. In nine months, there will be another little human being in there, that will have your beautiful eyes." Tim chuckled, reaching out to gently rub her belly. "I never thought-"

"Never thought what, Zi?" She looked up at him.

"I never thought this would happen again." He gave her a soft smile, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Honestly, neither did I. I never thought I would ever have kids. I just... I didn't know that I had a kid, half a continent away, being raised by his beautiful mother." He whispered, cradling her head in his hand. She smiled softly at him. "And now, we're going to have another." She grinned, taking his hand and moving it down to caress her belly.

"When are you going to add another tattoo?" He thought a moment, gently brushing his fingers over the material of her shirt.

"When we find out whether we're having a boy or a girl." She chuckled.

"We will have to think of names soon. You will be surprised how fast nine months comes."

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around. Quickly checking the clock, she found the time, and wasn't all that surprised that she'd woken up early.

Oh-two-hundred.

Sighing, she slipped out of bed and wandered into the living room. Quickly finding a pad and pen at Tim's desk, she took a seat at the kitchen table and stared at the blank sheet of paper before getting up and fixing a cup of herbal tea. Sitting back down, she put pen to paper and began to write.

_"'Tim,_

_I found some surprising news today. I am pregnant. And the even more surprising thing? It is yours. You are going to be a father again._

_- Ziva'"_

She chuckled softly. It was ridiculous to write a letter to Tim when he was asleep in the next room, but she had spent nine months of her life writing letters to him and well... call it an old habit. Once she was satisfied, she got up, slipping back into the bedroom and going to the closet with the letter, and slipped it into the chest. Then, she slipped back into bed, wrapping her arms around Tim as she settled down and let his rhythmic breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

She swallowed. They had agreed to let Gibbs know before it became too obvious; although, why they'd decided to stop by at oh-five-hundred was beyond her. Maybe it was because they'd both woken up at three, gone for a run, and then were unable to go back to sleep. They knew that Gibbs would most likely be up, and so slipped into the house and headed for the basement. Their boss looked up at the footsteps on the stairs and waited until the couple reached the end to speak.

"Tim, Ziva." They shared a glance before stepping forward. "Something you need?" Ziva took a deep breath.

"We have something to tell you, Gibbs." She whispered, squeezing Tim's hand. "We..." She licked her lips. "We are having a baby. I am pregnant." Gibbs' blue eyes lit up and his gaze flicked briefly to the boat his was working on, no doubt thinking of the things a baby required, or the wood he could use to build the nursery furniture for them.

"Congratulations, Tim, Ziva." He replied, going to them and pressing a kiss first to her forehead and then his. "How far are you?" Ziva sighed.

"Well, according to my sister, I am at... three, four weeks."

"Your sister?" Ziva nodded, and they quickly explained the whole story to their boss. By the end of it, Gibbs' head was spinning, but he understood their situation better.

"Tali is a midwife. And... she's quite adamant about being Ziva's." Tim chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Gibbs nodded, watching his youngest agent and his Mossad officer. After a moment, he said,

"Take the rest of the week off." Both Tim and Ziva looked up, caught off guard.

"Sorry, Boss?" Gibbs chuckled at Tim's confused look.

"I said take the rest of the week off. Spend the time together, and with Asher. Don't want you losing the baby this early, Ziva." She opened her mouth to speak, but it was Tim who spoke up.

"How do you-" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"We had a miscarriage scare with Kelly when Shannon was pregnant. Thought we'd lost the baby. Never wanted to go through anything like that again. So take it easy. Okay?" The couple shared a look, before nodding. "And Tim, Ziva?" They turned back on the stairs. "If you ever need anything, my door is always open."

By the time they made it to the car, both were finally letting Gibbs' reaction to the news penetrate their brains. As they drove back to the apartment, Tim asked,

"Did Gibbs seem... almost human for a moment?" Ziva turned to him.

"How so, Tim? He has always seemed human to me."

"I mean... he's never- and I mean_ never_- talked about his first wife and daughter. Never even mentioned them. I didn't even know he had a daughter until a year ago." She shrugged. A moment passed, before she turned to him.

"Tim? I know it is... extremely early, but..." He glanced at her as they came to a stoplight. She bit her lip.

"What is it, Zi?"

"Um... could... could we... stop for pickles? And maybe some oranges? And a bagel... or two?" Tim chuckled.

"Cravings?" She nodded. "Didn't you say that was what you craved when you were pregnant with Asher?" She nodded again. "One question. Why pickles? They're disgusting." She giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, this is _Twisted Sister_...**

Ziva sat up and stretched before resting her hands on her back. The apartment was quiet, save for the Jazz coming from the living room and the rhythmic snap of Tim's typewriter keys. After a moment, she got out of bed and shuffled into the hall; Asher was in his room, working on his homework, his music playing softly. Deciding to leave her son be, she headed into the kitchen. It didn't seem possible that she had already started showing by the time she hit ten weeks. She hadn't started showing with Asher until she was twenty weeks, but now-

She sighed, puffing out her cheeks. "You are only thirteen weeks, and you already _look_ pregnant."

Sure, she wasn't very big, but the fact that she'd started showing so early had shocked her.

Just as she shuffled into the kitchen, she heard Tim slip another piece of paper into his shredder, followed by a knock at the door. Her husband froze for a moment, before making his way to the door. "I'm sorry, it won't happen-" She looked up when he stopped talking, and set her mug down.

"Tim? Is something-" Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of Sarah standing in the doorway, hands outstretched, hair a mess. The college student didn't even glance at Ziva before choking out,

"I... I think I killed someone, Tim." He turned, meeting Ziva's gaze. She struggled to find her voice, before nodding.

"Bring her inside, Tim. Hurry." As he shut the door behind his sister, Ziva took her arm, leading her to the master bedroom, and pushing her gently into the bathroom. She turned back to her husband. "If Asher asks-"

"Don't say anything, I know, Zi." She nodded before slipping into the bathroom behind her sister-in-law. Slowly, she helped Sarah strip, being careful to handle the clothes as she handed them to Tim through the door. Once done, she turned on the shower and helped Sarah step in. But the girl stopped, turning to her sister-in-law.

"Ziva?"

"_Ken_, Sarah?" The girl bit her lip.

"When did you start to get so big?" She stared at her, confused, before glancing down at her stomach. All she wore was a pair of Tim's boxers and a tank. She opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head, unable to think of anything to say. Once Sarah was in the shower, she slipped out of the room.

"How is she?" Ziva sighed.

"I think she is in shock. And her clothing?"

"Laid out on the counter, on top of plastic." She nodded. He sighed. "I've never seen her like this, Zi. She's so scared." He took a seat on the bed, and she joined him, rubbing his back.

"She asked me, before she stepped into the shower," Ziva chuckled. "When I started to get so big?" She glanced down at her belly. "I am not that big, am I?" Tim shook his head.

"No. You're just showing sooner than you probably did with Asher." She nodded.

"I started showing with Asher at twenty weeks. This baby..." She sighed, reaching down and caressing her belly. "I started showing at ten weeks. That cannot be normal. Or if it is, it should not be." He chuckled gently, reaching out to lay his hand over hers.

"So you have a belly, Zi. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's our child, which makes it absolutely beautiful."

"I am not ashamed, just... shocked. But then again, Tali did tell me that I would start showing sooner with my second pregnancy than my first, and that-" He nodded, leaning over and capturing her lips in a soft kiss to get her to stop talking. After a moment, he got up, going to the bathroom door. He knocked once.

"You okay?"

"You asked me that_ thirty seconds ago, Mom_!" Ziva chuckled softly, caressing her belly as she heard Sarah's tart reply.

"Well you've been in there for over an hour."

"Yeah, well how long would you be in the shower if you were covered in_ mystery blood_?"

"And you're _sure_ that none of it is yours?" They heard the shower shut off.

"Yeah."

"You don't know who's it is?"

"No. I told you! I was at Headliners with these girls from school, we watched some crappy band, and the next thing I know, I'm at your front door." She said, stepping out of the shower and pulling on her brother's robe.

"Well, you left out the part where you said you killed someone." The door opened slowly, a look of shock on Sarah's face.

"Tim, that's not funny." He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember sayin' that?" She glanced at Ziva, who shrugged and stood.

"How much did you have to drink?" She moved past him, stopping by Ziva, who'd stood.

"Nothing! I'm under twenty-one, remember?"

"Really? Because your fake ID says that you're twenty-two." He replied, pulling her ID out of his pocket. She grabbed it and slipped past Ziva, going into the kitchen. His wife sighed.

"_Timothy..."_ He shook his head, following his sister. Ziva sighed, catching up with her husband. Sarah was leaning against her brother's desk, and Ziva put a pot of water on for tea.

"How much?"

"Okay, I had a few drinks."

"Sarah, do you remember what happened the last time you had a _few drinks_?" She glanced at Ziva.

"No."

"That's the point, you can't drink. The last time you had a few too many, you painted 'Bitch' on Katie Hutchinson's garage."

"I would have done that sober, that bitch stole my boyfriend." Sarah muttered, silently accepting the mug Ziva handed her. "Tim, relax, I barely touched my second beer. I remember because..." She stopped.

"Sarah? You had to what?" Ziva glanced at her husband, wrapping her arm around her sister-in-law. Tim rejected the call Tony was sending them.

"I had to study." She looked at Ziva. "That's right. After the concert, we went to the food court, but I left early because I had to go to the library." Tim nodded.

"Library's good. And then?" Sarah pulled away from Ziva, going into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Why can't I remember?"

"Someone could have slipped you something." Ziva suggested. Sarah shook her head.

"No. Smart Girl One-oh-one. You don't take drinks from guys you don't know." Without a word, Tim grabbed his phone. She looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police-"

"And telling them what?" She demanded, nearly plowing into Ziva as she rushed to him. "That I showed up at your front door with blood on my hands saying I killed someone? Besides, Tim, that could be animal blood-" He sighed.

"What if it's not?" Ziva asked gently.

"Sarah, Ziva and I are Federal agents, we have a responsibility-"

"I didn't come to Federal agents, Tim. I came to my big brother. I came to my sister-in-law." The two shared a glance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Ima_? What is-" Ziva turned to see Asher come into the kitchen after poking his head into his parents' room.

"Your aunt is having a bit of trouble. So she's staying with us for a few days." Ziva whispered, kneeling in front of her son. The boy nodded. "I am going to drop you off at school, and then I will be at work. _Abba_ and I will see you after school, okay?" The boy nodded, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead as Tim came into the living room. He'd tucked Sarah into their bed, leaving her to get some much needed sleep.

"I'm gonna go find the taxi, you head into work. I'll take care of Sarah." Ziva nodded.

"But if you need me to stay-" He shook his head. She sighed.

"No. Go on."

"If you need me-" He kissed her quickly.

"I know." Then, he pressed a kiss to Asher's head. "I love you. Have a good day at school."

* * *

"I'd apologize but I know how you feel about that."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was going to bring her in when I saw the body but then she..."

"I meant before that."

"She's my sister. I couldn't take that chance. I don't know what my sister did or didn't do, but I know what it looked like, and they say better ten guilty men go free then one innocent get punished... but I know from experience that it doesn't always work out like that, and I couldn't take that chance with Sarah. Not with the police, NCIS, or even with you. She's my sister."

"Apology accepted." When they returned to the bullpen, Ziva rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, pressing a kiss to her neck. She pulled away and looked up at him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you-" He nodded.

"I'm okay." He pressed a kiss to her hand. "I'm okay, Zi. Right now we need to help Sarah."

* * *

Tim took a deep breath. He didn't mind them finding out about the book- Ziva knew of the book when they got married. No, what was making him sick now was the fact that Jenny was going to rake him over the coals. He glanced up as

"Sarah threatened to kill Seaman Petty by e-mail. A taxi picked her up near the crime scene at the time of the murder. The blood on her clothes matches the victim's and her fingerprints are on the murder weapon. Other than being your sister, is there any evidentiary reason why she shouldn't be charged?"

"But she_ is_ my sister, Director. Sarah may have a temper, but she lashes out with her mouth or a pen, not a knife."

"And I hope you have more to offer than brotherly love, Agent McGee."

"She was drugged. She showed up at my door groggy, barely able to walk, she couldn't remember anything except leaving the food court-"

"The lab reports for drugs and alcohol came back negative." He scoffed.

"By the time those tests were taken whatever was in her system had metabolized-"

"And if that's true, who's fault is that?"

"Mine. I should have taken Sarah in-"

"But you _didn't_ bring her in, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David _did_. So your actions, or should I say, inactions, did _nothing_ to help your sister, but it did impune the integrity of this agency-"

"Forgive me, Director, for not putting the integrity of NCIS before my sister!" Tim replied, removing his badge and gun and dropping them on the table. "It won't happen again." Without a word, he left.

* * *

Ziva sat on the sofa, Asher beside her. Tim watched his wife and son from the kitchen. Eventually, he joined them in the living room, handing her a mug of tea with a kiss. She grinned, laying a hand on her belly. Just as they settled down, a knock on their door sounded; Tim got up, surprised to find Sarah on the other side. She smiled at her brother.

"I brought pizza." He raised an eyebrow and stepped aside, letting her in. She took a deep breath. "Thank you, Timmy. For... for solving my case. I... I'm just... I'm just sorry I cost you your job. I know how much you love NCIS-" Tim laid a finger over his sister's lips.

"Gibbs fixed it. Said if I ever pulled a stunt like that again, he'd take my badge without the director present. We're good." She visibly relax, giving him a small smile. "So, you said pizza?" She nodded. "Please tell me it's not your-"

"No. I'm gonna... stay away from the peanut butter for a while."

* * *

They slipped into bed after tucking Asher in, and instantly, Tim pulled her into his arms. Gently, he lifted her tank top, exposing her growing belly. "You look absolutely beautiful." She chuckled.

"I am still... amazed that I have started showing now. My clothes started getting tight at eight weeks. That..."

"That, is because you are carrying our child. And you're getting more beautiful with every passing day." She grinned, reaching up an gently caressing his cheek. She searched his gaze for several minutes, finding a whirlwind of emotions finally calming down beneath the beautiful green depths she loved so. He had been pulled through the ringer, dealing with his baby sister being accused of murder, she could only imagine what had gone through his head when he sat there, listening to Jenny go after him for doing what was natural and protecting Sarah. She knew, that if it were Tali, or, God forbid, Asher, Ziva would do the same thing, and do all she could to protect them. A moment passed, before she leaned up, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Timothy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This story is going to focus _more_ on Ziva's pregnancy, and how the small family adjusts... **

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 3; Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever for reviewing 4 and 5; Sazzita for reviewing 8 and 10; None and bunnykoko for reviewing 10; Reader for reviewing 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. ****And thank you to bunnykoko for the time references- I've never been very good at telling time, especially military time, and that helps. **

"Tali, would you _please_ tell your sister that she's just overreacting."

"Overreacting about what?" The younger woman glanced between her brother-in-law and sister. Her nephew was watching his parents with a mixture of confusion and interest. Asher had made sure to stick closer to Tim since finding out about the baby, taking his mother's words to heart. Ziva sighed.

"Nothing, Tali. Let's just get this over with." She lay back, tugging her shirt up with a glare at her husband. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Tali asked, glancing at Asher. The boy shrugged.

"_Ima_ worries a lot." He replied.

"I do not worry. I just..." Ziva lifted her head briefly before laying it back down. "I should not be getting this big, this fast!" Tali chuckled gently, going to her sister and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Zivaleh, it's not uncommon for a woman to show sooner in her second pregnancy than in her first. With Asher, you didn't show until you were twenty weeks, but that's because Asher was your first. A woman often doesn't show so quickly with her first because her body is adjusting. With her second child, she tends to show quicker because her body is familiar with the process of pregnancy, and so it is not that big of an adjustment."

"Told you." Tim whispered; Ziva narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. She gently reached up, smacking his cheek lightly like she was fond of doing.

_"Sheket B'vakesha!"_ Her husband rolled his eyes, and gently pressed a kiss to her head.

"I love you too." She narrowed her eyes.

"That is not what I said." He chuckled.

"I know what you said." He replied. Tali rolled her eyes and laughed softly, glancing at her nephew. Asher was watching her intently, paying close attention as his aunt began to gently run the ultra sound device over his mother's belly.

"What is that?" The others glanced at Asher; he'd asked to come to Ziva's appointments, and had, since Ziva's talk with him, become fascinated with the fact that he was going to be a big brother. Tali chuckled.

"This device just shows us what the baby looks like and if he's heathly."

_"He?"_ Tim asked, not sure he'd heard his sister-in-law correctly. Tali nodded, grinning.

"Yes, Tim. You and my sister are having a baby boy." Ziva turned, finally seeing the image on the screen; her breath caught in her throat, and she felt tears come to her eyes. "And he is doing just fine." She whispered, meeting Ziva's gaze. Suddenly, Tim felt as though he couldn't catch his own breath.

"We're... we're having a baby boy." Ziva nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks as she turned to her husband. Tim glanced at his son. "You're going to have a baby brother." Asher looked up at his father, not fully believing it. After a moment, he turned his gaze to the screen.

"A baby brother?" His father nodded, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his son's dark curls. He barely heard Ziva's soft whisper,

"Tim, you can get that other tattoo now." Tali shook her head, grinning.

"I can't wait to see it."

* * *

She looked up as Tim slipped into bed beside her. Even at nineteen weeks, she was still most comfortable in a pair of her husband's boxers and a tank top. She pushed herself up, soon feeling Tim's strong arms slip around her and pull her into his embrace. His hands moved down to cradle her belly, and after a moment, she lifted her tank top, exposing the stretching skin of her belly. "You look beautiful, Zi." She chuckled, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"We need to think of a name, now that we know what we are having." She replied, meeting his gaze. He smiled softly, gently rubbing her belly. Tali had her on specific orders to take it easy at work; in fact, she'd even gone in and cornered Gibbs herself, threatening that if anything happened to her sister or the baby she was carrying, that she would personally come back and kill the man herself. Though she hadn't been raised and shaped into an assassin like Ziva had, Tali was just as frightening in her own right. "_Toda;_ but I do not feel beautiful."

After a moment, she sat up, turning to him. He searched her gaze, before taking her chin in his hand. "Well you are." He whispered, kissing her sweetly, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her belly.

She grinned; a part of her had dreamed of nights like this when she was in Israel, back when she was pregnant with Asher. She'd dreamed of these simple moments, sweet little film cuts to forever be preserved in her memory. The feel of his hands gently caressing her tummy, where their child resided and grew, as he whispered sweet, tender words to her at night- and always, she awoke with tears in her eyes and on her pillow as the dreams faded, leaving a bitter taste in her heart.

"I-"

Tim's green eyes darted towards hers, and he grinned. "Did you feel that?" She stared at him a moment, and then nodded, enjoying the spark in his green eyes.

"_Ken_, Tim. He moved. Asher did not start moving until I was twenty-four weeks." He met her gaze, and Ziva watched as the light in his eyes sparked with pure joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Ima?"_ Ziva looked up, to find Asher watching her. She was lounging on the sofa, her feet up on a pillow on the table, reading Tim's novel. She closed the book and patted the space beside her. Quickly, Asher climbed onto the sofa and settled beside his mother. He reached out to lay a small hand on her belly, but stopped. Ziva watched, nodding softly as she reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. "I can?"

"Of course. You will not hurt me, my angel." Gently, Asher laid his hand on her tummy. Ziva watched her son, noticing the light in his eyes. She grinned. "It is surprising, _ken_?" The boy nodded.

"Does it feel funny?" She shrugged.

"Well... it feels like that fluttery feeling in your stomach when you get nervous- at first. And as the baby grows, then they feel like kicks and movements. I felt them with you." Asher looked up at her.

"You did?" She nodded, wrapping an arm around her son and pulling him close.

"_Ken_, I did! And at first, you felt like little fluttering butterflies in my tummy!" The boy giggled as she tickled him, trying hard to get away when the door opened and Tim entered, Sarah and Tali in tow.

"_Abba!"_ Quickly, Asher climbed off the sofa, rushing to his father; Ziva slowly climbed to her feet, hands gently caressing her belly as she joined them. "I felt the baby move!" Tim scooped his son up, settling him on his hip.

"You did?" Asher nodded, excited. Tali and Sarah chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Sarah asked, going to her sister-in-law and wrapping her in a hug. Ziva held her close.

"Okay." After a moment, Tali took her sister's arm, leading her to the door.

"Do you mind if I steal your wife, Tim?" He shook his head.

"She's all yours, Tali." Ziva glanced at Tim, who gave her a small smile and a quick peck on the lips. Once they were gone, Tim turned to Sarah. "So?" His sister grinned.

"The things are in the car and the others are on their way."

* * *

"So... how did Asher take the news, after you found out?" Tali asked, as she and Ziva settled at a table at Tim and Ziva's local coffee shop. She'd ordered a couple cups of coffee- one for her and one for Ziva- but her sister just stared at it, unsure.

"Is... is it..." Tali glanced at the cup before meeting her sister's gaze.

"Oh, it's fine. As long as you stay under two-hundred milligrams a day, you'll be fine. It won't increase your risk of preterm birth, Zivaleh. You're fine." She reached out, tapping the lid of her sister's cup lightly. "This, is only about eight ounces, so... roughly around one-hundred milligrams. You're fine. Or, you can do two cups of black or green tea per day also."

"I have the cham-"

"The Chamomile tea." Tali replied. "I remember. You drank it right up until Asher was born-"

"Because it was the only type of tea my midwife found that I could hold down through my pregnancy." Ziva chuckled, caressing her belly. "It does not seem real. That Tim and I are having another baby." She looked up at her sister. "I have started writing again." Tali furrowed a brow. "My letters. Even though Tim is here to experience everything... I guess... I keep thinking this is all just some... dream, and... and that I and going to wake up and... be back in Israel, with Asher, and that he is not going to be with me." Quickly, Tali reached out, taking the hand she placed on the table.

"But he is here, Zivaleh. It's not a dream." She nodded.

"I know, Tali. I just..." She shrugged. A moment passed, before she remembered Tali's original question. "Asher thought that we did not love him anymore and were going to replace him with the baby." Her sister snorted softly.

"It's normal for older siblings to feel slighted when a new one comes into the picture. I'm sure Ari did, when you came along, and that you felt the same when I was born." Ziva lowered her gaze. "It's normal, Ziva. Once Asher understands that you and Tim aren't replacing him, but that he has to be the big brother, then his feelings will recede. Make him part of this. Let him come to appointments like he did a week ago; let him be involved- picking out baby clothes and decorating the nursery and... little things like that. By the time the baby comes Asher will understand that he's important in the baby's life, just like he is in yours."

* * *

Tim reached up, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead, leaving a streak of pale pink across his forehead. "Um, Tim, just curious." The younger man turned to Tony, who grabbed his water bottle. "Why are we painting the nursery pink instead of blue? You told us that you and Ziva are having another son-"

"Ah, Anthony, I believe that Ziva lives by the older tradition-" Ducky started, but Tony cut him off.

"What tradition?"

"Ziva told me that when Asher was born, the older women in Be'er Sheva believe that the colors for newborns are different than why they are in the western world."

"English, McDaddy?" Tim rolled his eyes, but let Ducky take over.

"I believe it was the early turn of the twentieth century, when pastel-colored clothing became available for parents. You see, mothers often dressed their infant sons in pink because it was believed that as the stronger of the two colors, pink was a close cousin to that of red, and therefore, represented fire, whereas blue, seen then as the weaker of the two, was deemed delicate and was closer to the representation of water, and therefore, given to baby girls, leaving pink for baby boys." Tony glanced at Tim, before looking at Asher.

"Did he-" Tim nodded.

"The older women in Be'er Sheva gave Ziva a knitted cap, jacket and a pair of booties, all in pink, when she was pregnant with Asher, because they still believed that pink is the more masculine of the two colors.

The reason is that pink, being a more decided and stronger color, is more suitable for the boy, while blue, which is more delicate and dainty, is prettier for the girl."

Ducky nodded, and continued, "Yes, it wasn't until the nineteen-forties that the colors were switched. Clothing manufactures gave girls the color of pink and blue for boys, but both colors were used interchangeably by both sexes. By the eighties, blue was more widely accepted as a boy's color and pink a girl's, when prenatal testing came around. With that new technology, the parents could decorate their nurseries in either pink or blue, depending on the sex of their child. But there are some, who still adhere to the old ways, and it would not be a surprise that Ziva, living in Be'er Sheva, would be influenced by them."

Tony nodded. "So... we're painting the nursery pink... because it's a masculine color?" Everyone turned to him. "Right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I do not know about this, Tali." The younger woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Zivaleh, it's just clothing, not a house. You wore maternity clothes when you were pregnant with Asher."

"But that was different. I did not have to go anywhere, and if I did, it was only in Be'er Sheva, and everyone-"

"I know, but Ziva-"

"And it is not like Tim cares what I wear, he thinks I am beautiful in everything, but he is lying-"

"He's your husband, Zivaleh. Part of their job is lying, even when you look like hell. It's in their job description as husbands." Ziva snorted. "Please, Zivaleh. Let me see it at least." Silence met her, before the door opened and her sister stepped out.

"This is _ridiculous_. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." She muttered, glancing down at the outfit she wore. The top she wore only slightly hid the fact that she was twenty weeks into her pregnancy,

"Oh you look fine, Zivaleh. You're pregnant, you're allowed to look it-" She stopped at Ziva's glare. Sighing, she tried again, taking her sister's shoulders. "Look, I know this is a drastic difference from when you had Asher, I get that, okay? But you don't have to hide it, just like you didn't hide it then-"

"The only reason I did not hide it after _Ima_ brought me to Be'er Sheva was because they knew! They all knew, because as soon as_ Ima_ could, she got me in to see the midwife! I could not hide it anymore!"

"I know." Tali whispered, rubbing her sister's arms to calm her. "I remember. But Ziva, you aren't in Israel anymore. You're in America. _Abba_ can't hurt you anymore." Then, she turned her sister towards the mirror. "Now, look. What do you think?" Sighing, Ziva turned her gaze to the mirror. She wore a dark green maternity top with a blue Celtic design over a pair of black maternity leggings; a pair of simple black ballet flats with simple white bows on the tops were on her feet. "You look beautiful, Zivaleh." Tali whispered, pressing a kiss to her sister's cheek. The older woman sighed.

"Tali, I can easily wear one of Tim's shirts during my pregnancy. I_ have been_ wearing one of his shirts, actually, and I am_ just_ as comfortable in that as I would be in this-" Her sister rolled her eyes and moved around to face her.

"Zivaleh, listen to me. Now is the time for you to enjoy this! Didn't you enjoy Asher's pregnancy?"

"Of course I did, but-"

"But those were different circumstances and you were younger, I understand. But still," She sighed, licking her lips. "Ziva, you have nothing to worry about. You and your baby are healthy, he is growing, you don't have Abba's threats hanging over your head now. You should be enjoying this-"

"I am, Tali! Did you not hear Asher today? He was so excited to feel the baby move! And Tim, the night after our appointment, I have never seen such a light in his eyes! I _am_ enjoying this, I just..." Her sister reached up, taking her face in her hands.

"I know. They were the same fears I had when I was pregnant with Esther. And they didn't go away with Benjamin. They still don't go away. What he did to us... to our entire family... that will never change, and all we can do is try to get past it. We may never, but that doesn't mean we can't try. Okay? Please, Zivaleh, for me? For Tim and Asher? For the baby?" She sighed, nodding. "Good. Now, go try on a few of the other things I pulled for you." Rolling her eyes, Ziva did as told.

Once the door closed behind her, she slipped out of the clothing, pulling the simple black dress with the white lace on the hem from the hanger. As she moved to step into it, she stopped, moving to caress her belly.

_The last time she had worn a dress, had been the night she'd ended up in this situation. But not being satisfied with anything else in her closet, she'd grabbed the light cotton dress from the back of the closet and pulled it on._ _Rivka had been delighted to see her daughter in such a sweet, feminine article of clothing, especially since it had taken her three hours to get Ziva into the gown for the embassy dinner that night six months earlier. But now, with her mother and sister out at the store, she was alone, studying herself in the mirror in the bedroom. After a moment, she lifted the skirt of the dress up, exposing her round belly. _

_Even with three months left, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she would soon be a mother. That her son would soon be here, needing her, depending on her, and that his father was halfway around the world, in America. Most likely starting a new life with a woman he'd fallen in love with. _

_"No. You cannot think that way. He was not that kind of person. If he knew, he would be here."_

"Zivaleh? Everything all right?" She snapped out of the memory, remembering where she was.

"One moment, Tali." She quickly pulled the dress on, and then slipped out of the dressing room. "Well?"

"Oh, Zivaleh." Her sister glanced down at the dress.

"It looks horrible,_ ken_?" Tali quickly shook her head.

"No! You look beautiful!" She took her sister's shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. "Tim is going to be speechless when he sees you in this."

* * *

"Well, do you think_ Ima_ will like it?" Tim asked, kneeling down next to Asher. The boy turned to his father, grinning.

"I think_ Ima_ will _love it!"_ He cried, throwing his arms around his father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Everyone looked up as the door opened and Tali and Ziva entered the apartment. "Hey, how did everything go?" Tim asked, going to his wife and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She blushed.

"It went very well. We went shopping; I managed to talk Zivaleh into some maternity clothes that she actually likes." Tali grinned, taking the bags from her sister and pressing a kiss to her older sister's cheek. Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Good, maybe now she'll stop wearing my shirts and my boxers." Ziva glared at him, and he rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to her lips. "We have a surprise for you, Zi." She furrowed her brow, turning to look around, finding the rest of Gibbs' team, Sarah, Michael and Tali's children, as well as Jenny. She turned back to Tim and Asher, who took her hand, tugging her towards the three remaining bedrooms.

"Come on, _Ima_!" She followed, glancing back as the others followed. Finally, they stopped near one of the doors, and Asher turned to her. "Close your eyes." Ziva glanced around, before doing as told and covering her eyes with her hands. She soon felt Tim's strong hands on her shoulders and heard the door to the room open. Tim walked her forward, and once inside, he leaned close, his silky lips brushing her ear.

"Open your eyes, Zi."

The sight before her took her breath away. The walls, painted pale pink, with small shelves and picture frames, awaiting photographs, the window, with emerald green curtains, and a soft emerald green rug in the center. But what took her breath truly away was the furniture; beautiful rich wood in a dark espresso glaze- crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser and a small bassinet in the far corner- all lovingly handcrafted.

"Gibbs made the furniture for us." Tim said, as Ziva stepped further into the room. She covered her mouth with her hand, struggling to keep from crying. Instead, she turned to her husband.

"You did this?" Tim shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Asher and I had some help. A lot, actually." He said, glancing over his shoulder and grinning at his cohorts." She took a deep breath, before going to her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Toda_, Timothy. I... I am so lucky... I do not know what I did to deserve a man like you." She buried her face in his shoulder. Tim held her close, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I'm the lucky one, Zi." He whispered. Asher watched his parents for several minutes, before,

"Does she like it,_ Abba_?" Everyone laughed, and Ziva finally pulled away, going to her son.

"I love it, my angel. _Toda_." Asher smiled, wrapping his arms around his mother.

* * *

"Ziva?" The nursery door was open, and after softly shutting Asher's bedroom door behind him, he made his way towards it, pushing it open silently. The room had turned out absolutely beautiful, and Gibbs' furniture- that the former Marine had put so much tender, loving care into- only made the room that much more breathtaking. Tim watched her; he couldn't wait until they brought their son home; rocking him to sleep in the rocking chair, laying him into the crib, watching him sleep...

It could never replaced what he missed with Asher, but it would give him a chance to experience it all. And Tim had made sure that, all throughout Ziva's pregnancy, he and Asher spent as much time together as possible. The boy was finally beginning to understand that neither Tim nor Ziva were replacing him with the new baby, and the fact that he'd been so eager to help with the nursery today had been a welcoming surprise. And when they'd finished painting, his son had directed where everything went; when he'd asked, the boy had just replied that everything needed to be perfect for when his brother came.

He was truly taking his duties as a big brother seriously, for which Tim was proud of him.

And when he hadn't been sure of something, he'd rushed to his father, asking for his opinion or insight before returning to whatever he'd been working on. When it came to the picture frames, Asher had begged Tim to let him hang them, and he had relented, keeping careful watch on the boy in case he got hurt. Of course, Asher had also kept asking when Tim was going to get his next tattoo, so he could go with him, and Tim had just chuckled. But the look on Sarah's face had forced him to show her both the one on his back and the knot on his wrist. Sarah hadn't believed that her quiet, cautious brother had gotten tattoos, but when she realized what they symbolized, she'd given him her approval with a firm, sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Now, he watched his wife at the crib, running her fingers over the smooth wood, tears in her eyes. Silent, Tim made his way towards her, slowly wrapping her in his arms. She turned, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"I cannot believe you did all this for me, for the baby." Tim pressed a soft kiss to her head, 'hmming' softly. Eventually, she lay her head back against his shoulder, letting the calm take over. Gently, his hands brushed her tank up, exposing her belly. His fingers gently caressed the soft skin of her tummy, and she covered his hands, squeezing gently.

"Come on, it's late." He led her to their room, softly shutting the door behind them. Once they'd settled beneath the covers, Ziva shifted, laying her head on Tim's chest.

"So this is why you let Tali take me out of the apartment today, so you could work on the nursery." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. After a moment, she pulled away, looking up at him. "Have I told you today that I love you?" He chuckled, gently caressing her cheek.

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"All right, Zivaleh, let's see how you're doing, shall we?" Tali gently pushed her sister's shirt up, exposing her growing belly. "Twenty-seven weeks. Starting your third trimester." Her sister chuckled softly, taking Tim's hand in hers. "Have you been experiencing anything you're particularly worried about?" Ziva puffed out her cheeks.

"False labor." She replied, meeting her sister's gaze.

"Braxton Hicks." Ziva nodded. "Perfectly normal."

"What are they?" Three pairs of eyes turned to Asher, who watched his aunt with childish curiosity. Tali chuckled gently.

"They are false contractions."

"Fake?" Tali thought a moment, before nodding.

"Yes."

"Then why is_ Ima_ having them?" He furrowed his brow, glancing at his father.

"It's so her body gets ready to have the baby. They're just like practice contractions, that's all." Asher nodded, watching everything carefully. Once Tali was done measuring her sister's uterus, she pulled over the ultrasound device. "Shall we see how he's doing?" Asher nodded, excited.

Of the three of them, Asher was perhaps the most excited. He'd finally accepted the fact that he was going to be a big brother, and did everything he could to help Ziva and Tim around the house. He liked listening to his father's stories about moving around the world, and spent as much time as he could with Tim. Ziva had since been forced to desk work, a fact she wasn't at all happy about, but under threat of death by both her husband and her sister, she obeyed, but never missed an opportunity to throw Tim a nasty glare when he, Tony and Gibbs headed out to a crime scene.

The boy watched as his aunt gently began moving the device over his mother's stomach. "I do not see him." Tali chuckled.

"Just relax, it takes a moment for the device to load..." She grinned, turning the monitor towards them. "And there he is." Ziva felt her breath catch, as she stared at the screen. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her son move about on the screen. He kicked hard on the monitor, and she groaned, biting her lip. Tim chuckled.

"He does that a lot to her." She squeezed his hand.

"That is your son kicking me, Timothy. I would watch what you say." Tim rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to her head.

"You look beautiful, Zi." Tali grinned.

"Nice save." He shrugged.

"I'm learning."

"He is actually doing very well, for his first pregnancy." Asher giggled. "They both are." Ziva glanced at her son, who climbed into Tim's lap.

_"Ima_ sings to the baby." He stated, leaning back into his father's embrace. Tali raised an eyebrow.

"She does?" Her nephew nodded.

"I do not think she ever sang to me when I was in her tummy." The younger woman shared a quick glance with her sister, before turning her gaze back to her nephew.

"She sang to you, Asher."

"She did?" The boy's eyes widened in curiosity. Tali nodded.

"I know for a_ fact_ she did." She glanced at her sister, but Ziva wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

_The soft Hebrew lullaby flowed effortlessly from her lips; the sun was warm on her skin, but she didn't pay much attention. She was sitting in the old rocking chair in the bedroom, the one her Saba had made for her mother, hands caressing her round belly. At thirty-seven weeks, she was getting close to the end, something that scared her to no end. What if she turned out to be a horrible mother? Or what if she didn't bond with her son once he was born? What if-_

_She shook her head, no, she couldn't think like that. It was just putting added stress on her and the baby. Stress neither needed; the whole situation was stressful enough. Instead, she turned her attention to the lullaby, and slowly lifted her blouse. The skin of her belly was stretched to the breaking point, as far as she was concerned; there was no way she could get any bigger, no way her skin could stretch any farther. The stretch marks on her skin reminded her of seams, waiting to burst apart at any moment. Not for the first time, did she silently curse him for putting her in this position, before quickly reprimanding herself. This baby was all she had left of him, and she was going to treasure and love the tiny human being they had created together, because God knew if she would ever see him again. _

_Her fingers skimmed over her skin, moving down to cradle the bottom of her belly. She didn't feel much movement now, not with it getting so close, but occasionally, she did feel a kick or stretch. Now though, she could feel his head against the very bottom of her belly. According to her midwife, he was already in his birth position, and she could go into labor any time in the next three weeks._

_It was times like this that she truly needed him, and when her daydreams were at their deepest. She had a stack of letters residing in the small chest, each written to him but never sent. She would never get the chance to send him, because she didn't know how to contact him. Right now, they were more for her comfort than his. After a moment, she sighed, breaking herself from her latest daydream._

_"Soon, you will be in this world soon. And someday, I will find your Abba and we will be a family. Like we are supposed to be." She returned to her soft lullaby, unaware of Tali coming to the bedroom. _

_"Zivaleh-" The girl stopped, ducking back behind the doorframe. She leaned against it, listening to the soft Hebrew her sister was singing._

Ziva turned her gaze to her husband, confused. "Ah... I am sorry, Tim?" He chuckled softly.

"Are you okay? You were awful quiet-" She nodded, as he reached up, brushing a tear off her cheek.

"_Ken_, Tim. I am fine. I was just..." She met Tali's gaze. "Just thinking."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 11 and 14; silvermoon217 for reviewing 11; Reader for reviewing 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15.**

_"'Tim,_

_I have ten more weeks to go, before your son arrives. Yes, I said your son. We are having another little boy, hopefully with your beautiful green eyes. I cannot say that I am not nervous, just as I was when Asher was born. Something tells me that birth will always be nerve-wracking, no matter how many children a woman has. Asher is under the moon with excitement at becoming a big brother. I can only hope that you are just as excited to become a father again. _

_-Ziva'"_

"What are you working on?" She jumped, letting out a yip of surprise and turning to find Tim reading over her shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Zi." She reached up, gently slapping his cheek. "So what were you working on?" After a moment, she handed him the letter, and he raised his eyebrows. "Why are you-"

"Call it old habit." She replied, as Tim quickly grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. "_Toda_." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before tugging him towards the bedroom. "There is a chest in the closet, can you get it for me, Tim? I cannot bend down at this point, or, I should_ not_ be bending down, according to Tali's orders." He chuckled and slipped into the small walk-in closet, searching.

"I only see Asher's chest in here, Zi."

"No, there is another one. Two, actually." She took a seat on the bed, caressing her belly. One is empty and the other one-" But he returned, carrying a chest identical to Asher's.

"You have three?" Ziva nodded, patting the bed beside her.

"Remember how I told you my _Saba_ made three for me and three for Tali?" He nodded. "Well, I kept them. The other two." He lifted the lid, finding the sonogram photos, the small mementos often associated with pregnancy, and countless letters. She sighed. "I have written a letter every week since we found out I was pregnant. I did it when Asher was growing in my belly, and..." She shrugged. "It did not seem right to not do the same with this baby." He sifted through everything, his green eyes drinking everything in.

"You kept both chests?" She nodded.

"I... I filled them with... dreams and fantasies that I thought would never come true, like this baby." She said, glancing down at her belly. "Or finding you." He reached up, caressing her cheek. "For years, they were nothing but dreams. I... I considered getting rid of them, but..." She bit her lip, meeting his gaze. "But I could not. Something... something would not let me."

He gently caught the tears sliding down her cheeks, before leaning close and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "_Abba_!" The pair pulled apart when Asher rushed into the room. "Sorry." Tim shook his head, holding out a hand. The boy rushed to him, perching on his father's lap.

"What is it, buddy?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Are you going to get it done?" Ziva furrowed a brow.

"Get what done, my angel?" The boy pointed to his wrist, before grabbing his father's hand and turning it over, pushing up the sleeve to reveal the tattoo. Tim nodded.

"Right. This afternoon, after lunch." He said, turning to his son.

"And I can come, right?"

"Of course." The identical grins were enough for Ziva to realize just what she was getting herself into.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Asher, you have to move to let them add the design."

"But what is it?" Gently, the man applying the stencil reached for the boy, before glancing at his father. Tim nodded, and the man picked the boy up and set his on his feet.

"It's a stencil." Asher moved to climb back onto the stool, but Tim grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. Silently, the boy stayed next to his father, watching intently. Rick, the man who had done Tim's last tattoos, had washed his hands and cleaned the station before starting, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as he prepared to add the stencil. Now, he removed the glove and added a new pair before pulling out the ink and gun. Asher watched, fascinated as Rick opened new needles and added them to the gun before adding the ink. Then, as the gun started and Rick began working on the tattoo, Asher leaned close, only to be pulled back by Tim, squeezing his hand.

"Does it hurt, _Abba_?" The boy asked, turning to his father. Tim scoffed gently, nodding.

"A little. It always hurts when the tattooing first starts, but afterwards, it just feels like a bunch of..." He sighed, trying to think of an easy way to explain it. "It feels like being stuck with a bunch of sharpened pencils over and over again." The boy nodded, leaning closer to watch. When a new color was added, Asher turned to his father.

"You are getting it for me?" Tim chuckled, holding up his other wrist.

"No. The one I got a few months ago was for you. The one Rick is working on now is for your baby brother."

"Oh." The child bit his lip, turning his attention back to his father's other wrist. "But why here?" He asked, pointing to his own wrist. Tim sighed, thinking.

"I guess, because... it's something that I can easily cover up, and also something that, if I want to look at it, all I really have to do is push up my sleeves." Asher studied the other one on his dad's wrist, the green and blue, and slowly, he traced it. The second tattoo didn't take as long as the first one had, and in no time, Rick was using a fresh pair of gloves to clean the excess in from Tim's wrist.

"You're done. What do you think, Tim?" The young father studied it briefly, a smile on his lips.

"Asher," Slowly, the boy looked up. "well?" His son leaned close, studying the new tattoo, and after a moment, grinned. Then, he watched as Rick carefully bandaged Tim's wrist in white gauze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So, did you add a new defilement?" Tim chuckled, pulling her close as he slipped into bed beside her.

"You call it defilement, but I call it art." She rolled her eyes.

"I just cannot understand the desire to add permanent art to one's body, Tim." He smiled softly, meeting her gaze as he slowly moved his wrapped hand down to her belly.

"I like to think of it as having a piece of my family with me at all times." He whispered, kissing her sweetly. She giggled, before finally settling down, his arms wrapped around her, hands caressing her belly. They lay in silence for several minutes, before she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Tim?"

"Hmm?" He met her gaze.

"Are you scared?" His brow furrowed.

"Scared of what?" He asked, softly, searching her gaze. She swallowed.

"Of the birth? Of becoming a father again?" He thought a moment, sighing.

"I'm a little nervous. I wasn't there with you for Asher's birth, so... I don't exactly know what to expect or really what to do for you. I mean... the birthing classes, they've been insightful, but... but they don't compare to being with you... and... with our first pregnancy, I wasn't. I was here, in America. You had to go through it all in Israel, alone. Sure you had your siblings and your mother, but... but I missed out on... on perhaps the most amazing moment of our lives. We were supposed to be sharing that together, our son coming into the world, and I missed out. Because I was here." He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her head. "But I'm here now, Zi. You won't be going through this alone, I promise."

* * *

"So, how is everything going, McDaddy?"

"Do not torture my husband, Tony. That is my job." Ziva cut in, taking a seat at her desk. Still on desk duty, she had begged Jenny, Gibbs, Tim and Tali to let her work while she was still feeling up to it. They had all relented, finally able to reach a compromise with Ziva: she would work up until the last two weeks of her pregnancy. Once she hit the thirty-nineth week, she'd officially be on maternity leave until four months after the baby was born. Tim set her cup of chamomile tea on her desk and pressed a kiss to her lips before going to his own.

"Spare me the disgusting details, please." Tony grimaced, looking away. Ziva chuckled.

"What's wrong, Tony? Can't stand a little PDA?" Tim asked, removing his coat and taking a seat at his desk.

"How far along are you with the little ninja anyway, Ziva?" Tony asked, ignoring Tim, who rolled his eyes. She sat back in her chair, laying her hands on her belly.

"Thirty-six weeks, Tony." She replied, caressing her belly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause you look about ready to-"

"I'd watch what you say, DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke up, entering the bullpen. "Not a good idea to piss a pregnant woman off unless you want to lose your masculinity." Tony swallowed glancing from Ziva to Tim and back. Both men grabbed their gear, before Tim stopped, turning to the older man.

"Boss?" Gibbs looked up at him.

"Don't we have a case?" He shook his head.

"Kidnapping?" Tony asked, stepping closer.

"No."

"International intrigue?"

"Nope."

"_Anything_?" Gibbs glanced at Ziva before saying,

"Cold cases." Sharing a glance, the two men took their seats again, and got to work. Ziva chuckled.

Now they knew how she felt, stuck at a desk all day.

They worked cold cases all day, and by early evening, Gibbs dismissed the trio; Tony decided to stay and finish the case he was working on, but Tim and Ziva took the opportunity to head home. Asher- who'd come to NCIS HQ after school like his parents had told him too- had wandered down from Jenny's office earlier, and sat on the floor beside Tim's desk, working on his homework. Occasionally, he would bound over to Ziva's desk and ask her a question before returning to the floor by his father's desk, but for the most part, he stayed where he was.

Although, when Tim returned from getting lunch for the team, Asher had followed him to the bathroom, watching eagerly as his father changed the gauze on his tattoo. A second layer of ink had been added, making the color deeper and richer, like Asher's was, and so had required him to keep it wrapped for another two weeks. Gibbs and Tony watched as Asher rushed towards the elevator, while Tim wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and held her close as they left.

* * *

She groaned, rolling her shoulders. Tim sat beside her; an old black and white Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall movie was playing softly in the background, but only Asher was paying attention, fascinated with only American movies from the forties. "You okay, Zi?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"_Ken_. My back just hurts." She whispered, as Tim gently began massaging her aching muscles. "Because of your child." She muttered. He chuckled gently, and she hissed as he found a particularly sensitive spot. "I cannot wait until he is born." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Neither can I." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Look at it this way, Zi,"

"What way?" She asked, turning back and allowing him to continue working on her back. She hissed, tilting her head back. Puffing out her cheeks, she raised her head, asking, "What way, Tim?" He leaned close, lips brushing her ear,

"Only four more weeks to go." She let the words sink in before giggling softly and turning to meet his gaze.

"You are right. Only four more weeks." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which he gently returned. Neither one heard the click of the camera.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"You will be here any day." She sighed, gently rubbing her belly. "I just wish your Abba were here. I need him." _

_"Zivaleh!" She turned, as Tali rushed into the living room. "I made this for the baby!" She accepted the small wrapped package, and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful keychain, with his father's last name in small beaded letters hanging from the ring. _

_"He will love it, Tali, Toda."_

She stopped, mid-buttoning. She took a deep breath; there was no way she could possibly be... yes, she was at the end of her pregnancy and due any day, but still... and yet, another one grabbed her around the waist and clenched, forcing her to grab onto the bathroom counter. She groaned, biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. _"Ima?"_ Her gaze moved up, landing on her son, and she took a deep breath. The boy rushed to her, taking her hand. _"Ima_, what is wrong?"

"Asher, where is your _Abba_?" The boy glanced over his shoulder.

"He... he just left for work, _Ima_, why-" She groaned, not bothering ot keep quiet, and dug her nails into her son's hand. "_Ima_? What is wrong? Are you okay?" She looked up at her son.

"Asher, go find_ Abba_. And then call your _Doda_! Tell her that it is time! _Now!"_ The boy rushed from the room, racing down the stairs, managing to catch Tim as he climbed into the car.

_"Abba! Wait!"_ Tim looked up as Asher skidded to a halt at the open door.

"Asher? What's wrong-" The boy's only response was to tug his father out of the car, rush back into the apartment building and up the stairs to their apartment. "Asher, what is going-" But by then, they were back in the apartment in their bedroom. Ziva was kneeling by the bed, head resting against her folded hands. "God, Ziva! Sweetheart, are you all right?" She looked up as Tim knelt beside her.

"Other than being in labor, I am... fine, Tim."

"You're sure?" She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips before leaning into him, head resting on his shoulder. A moan escaped her throat, and she took his hand, digging her nails into his hand. They were so focused on each other that neither heard Asher call Tali, or, twenty minutes later, the sound of Asher tugging his aunt into the bedroom.

"Zivaleh!" She knelt by her sister's side, gently brushing the curls out of her sister's dark eyes.

"Tali, he... he is coming..."

"Shh. I know, Zivaleh, I know. Now come on, let's get you into a better position." She helped Tim hoist Ziva to her feet; Asher ducked back behind the doorway, watching intently. "You have a very bad habit of daydreaming yourself into labor, Zivaleh." She joked.

"It is not... a bad habit..."

"Once is a problem. Twice is a habit." Once she was seated in a comfortable position- or as comfortable as a laboring woman could get, Tali pulled on a pair of gloves and helped her sister out of her sweats. "Okay, let's-" She stopped.

"What? Tali, what is wrong?" Ziva asked, breathless. Her sister glanced up at her.

"You're not going to be in labor for much longer, Ziva. He's starting to crown-" She watched Ziva bite down hard on her lower lip, a whimper escaping her throat.

"What do you mean_ starting_?" Ziva cried, digging her nails into Tim's hand._ "Oh God-"_

"Breathe, Zivaleh, breathe him out, don't push or you'll tear. We want to try to minimize that as much as possible. I know it burns, but you have to breathe through it." Her sister nodded, doing as told. She glanced over her shoulder, finding her nephew watching from the doorway. She nodded for him to come in. "Come here, Asher. I'm sure_ Ima_ could use another hand to hold." Slowly, the boy joined them, sitting beside his mother and taking her other hand.

"_Ima_?" Ziva turned to him, giving him a small smile.

"Hi, my angel."

"Are you okay?" Ziva nodded, meeting her son's eyes.

"_Ken_. I am... just having the baby... I am just having your brother." Tali met Tim's eyes, before glancing at Ziva. Her sister had closed her eyes, and was taking deep breaths like she'd been instructed to. Tim gently brushed her hair off her forehead, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Um..."

"What is it, Tali? What's wrong?" Tim asked, sudden fear creeping into his voice. She shook her head, giving him a small smile to lessen his worry.

"Nothing's wrong, Tim. He just... he's almost out. The one isn't like your first was; Asher took his time. It was slower, more stressful because it was her first. This time, she knows what to do..." Tali chuckled, meeting her sister's gaze. "He has a head of dark curls, Zivaleh, just like Asher did when he was born." A small, tired smile, flitted across her sister's face, and Tali heard herself asking, "Do you want to feel his head?" Slowly, her sister nodded, and Tim and Asher helped her sit up. Tali took her sister's hand, guiding her down to brush against the matted curls of her son's head. She took a deep breath, glancing from Tim to Asher to Tali.

"That is our son." Tali nodded.

"Can I see?" A moment passed, before Ziva nodded, laying her head back against Tim's shoulder.

"That is your brother." Asher glanced at Tali, eyes wide in amazement.

"_Ima_-" Ziva let out a groan, and Tim helped her sit up.

"Tali, _please_ tell me I can push _now_!" She struggled not to, digging her nails deeper into her husband's hand. Her sister nodded for her nephew to return to his mother's side. Her sister chuckled and nodded.

"If you need to push, then push. Let your body do its job, Ziva." Her sister nodded, as Tim helped her sit up; she dug her nails into his hand, going deep enough to scrape bone; Tim winced, but continued to whisper soft encouragement to her. "Asher, go into the bathroom and get some towels and a bowl of warm water. We'll need it." The boy nodded, rushing off. He could hear his mother swearing in Hebrew, and turned back, watching in silence as his aunt gently guided the baby's shoulders out. _"Push, Ziva!"_

_"I have forgotten how much this hurts!"_ Ziva let out a scream as Tali chuckled softly.

"I know. It's always a shock when you have another baby, especially if there are years between-" She glanced over her shoulder_. "Asher!"_ His aunt's voice spurred the boy into action and he quickly returned with several towels which he dropped beside his aunt before rushing back to get the water.

"Sorry." He whispered, returning. Some of the water sloshed onto the floor, but none of them noticed.

_"I hate you, Timothy, you hear me? Once was enough-"_ She let out another scream, letting her body take control; she closed her eyes, praying for this to end. Asher dropped the bowl, water covering the ground; his green eyes widened as he watched his aunt lift a crying newborn from between his mother's legs. Ziva collapsed back in Tim's arms, laying her head on his shoulder, greedily gulping in air.

"Is that my brother?" Tali turned to her nephew, grinning.

"Yes, Asher. This is your baby brother." She then turned back to her sister and brother-in-law, holding the baby out for Ziva to take. "Tim, Ziva, say hello to your son." A moment passed, as Ziva struggled to remove her hand from Tim's; she'd cut so deep into his skin that she'd lodged her nails into the soft flesh. Finally, Tali laid the baby in her older sister's arms, watching as Ziva gently cradled the infant to her chest. Tears came to her eyes; he looked so much like Asher had when he was born, that it caused her heart to ache.

"He is beautiful." After a moment, she turned to Tim. "Meet your son?" He gave her a small smile, leaning over her shoulder to see their newborn.

"Zi, he's... he's_ breathtaking_." Tali chuckled gently as her brother-in-law struggled to contain the tears in his voice. Gently, Tim reached out, brushing his finger against his son's head. The baby turned instinctively towards him, and Tim grinned softly. Ziva looked up, noticing Asher hiding behind the bathroom door.

"Asher, come here, my angel. There is someone I want you to meet." After a moment, the boy came back into the room. Slowly, he inched closer; now that it was over, he was unsure of how to act around his mother. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or the baby. "Come here. You will not hurt me." Eventually, the boy took a seat beside his mother, leaning close to stare at his newborn brother. Still covered in blood and birth, the baby squirmed slightly in Ziva's arms, his blue eyes looking up at his brother.

"Why are his eyes blue, _Ima_?"

"They will change as he gets older. Yours did." Ziva said, turning to meet her son's eyes. He blushed. Tali silently cleaned up the scene, taking care of the placenta and the room, before grabbing Tim's camera and capturing a few moments on film. As she knelt down, raising the camera again, she asked,

"What is his name, Zivaleh?" Her sister glanced at her just as the camera flashed, before meeting Tim's gaze and stealing a soft kiss. Then she turned back to her sons, smiling at her oldest before turning back to her newborn son.

"Liron David. It means 'my beloved joy' in Hebrew."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He couldn't believe it; he was now the father of two beautiful boys.

"You okay?" Tim jumped, turning to find Tali behind him, chuckling. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." After a moment, she joined him at the sink. The water Asher had spilt was cleaned up, as was the afterbirth and the general chaos of the last few hours was taken care of. "Still in shock?" Tim chuckled himself, nodding.

"Yeah. I just... it was a shock, you know, when Ziva introduced me to Asher and told me he was my son. There was a brief moment where I didn't want to believe it, but..."

"But everything made sense." He nodded.

"She offered to get a DNA test, but I told her no. I mean, _anyone_ can look at Asher and look at me and-"

"And know that he is your son, just by looking."

"Yep. And now... now I have another beautiful little boy to raise. I... I get to be there for everything that I wasn't when Asher was born. How is that fair, Tali? How is it fair that... that I was robbed of one of my children's childhoods, but given another? How is it?"

"It's not, Tim. But you have done everything and so much more for Zivaleh than she _ever_ imagined. She dreamed, for _eight years_, that she would find you some day, and her dreams, her fantasies, are what kept her going. Asher is what kept her going." Gently, Tali reached up, the water from her just-washed hands chilling his skin as she held his face in her hands. "You gave her a_ gift_, Tim. You gave my sister the opportunity to hide in plain sight. Without Asher-" Tali sighed, pulling away and crossing her arms. "If you had not given her Asher, then who knows how deeply my sister would have gotten into Mossad. They are like the Italian's mafia, or the American gangs- once you get in, it is nearly impossible to get out."

"But she has." Tim whispered. Tali looked up at him.

"No. She is still a liaison for them, working with NCIS. She is not fully free, not yet."

"Um, Tali, how... how exactly has Ziva managed to hide-" She looked up at her brother-in-law. Taking a deep breath, she glanced into the bedroom before pulling the door shut, so the conversation was private. Tim perched on the edge of the tub, across from the shower stall, while Tali hopped onto the sink counter and crossed her ankles.

"Women are desired in Mossad. They can get away with things men can't. They can do things men can't. If she hadn't had Asher," She bit her lip, thinking. Choosing her words carefully, she continued. "if Zivaleh hadn't gotten pregnant that night and given birth to your son, then she," She swallowed. "she would have ended up becoming a monster." Tears filled her eyes. "Like Ari." Tim started, surprised. She nodded. "Yes, Tim, I knew about Ari. I saw how deep he was pushed, how far down he went, how evil he became. He wasn't just our brother, or a terrorist, or a mole. He was truly evil. The last bit of good in him died two weeks after Ziva gave birth to Asher. I don't know the details, but something happened, and when Ari came back to visit, to check on Ziva and the baby... he was different. He wasn't the brother we knew. He wasn't the doctor who had helped Ziva deliver her son."

"Tali-" She sniffled, looking down at her hands as she continued, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's because of our father. He always needed to be in control; if he wasn't..." Tim winced, he knew about a father's need for complete control; he'd lived much the same way as Tali and Ziva. "And if he wasn't controlling us, he was training us, preparing us to be the good little Mossad officers we were supposed to be when we grew up." She sniffled. "I remember... he took us out to this forest one day, Ziva and I... blindfolded, and left us there. Told us we needed to find our own way home."

Tim closed his eyes, shaking his head in disgust. It reminded him of some of the drills his father would put him and Sarah through as children.

"We were kids. We did it, but it was hard, scary." She took a deep breath. "He wanted us both to be in Mossad. Groomed all three of us not to show emotion, not to care, not to desire. Taught us to be good little soldiers and do as we were told. Taught us all to kill from an early age. 'The sooner you learn not to have pity for those that are dying at your hand, the faster you will rise within the ranks of Mossad,' we were told that every night. Ziva and I... we both learned how to throw knives by age six. Learned how to shoot to kill by eight. We were practicing torture techniques on each other by the time Zivaleh turned ten." She swallowed thickly. "So... so when you and your family showed up in Israel," She shrugged, reaching up to brush away the tears. "to us, to all three of us, who had lived like prisoners for years-" She sniffled. "it was a feast, and we were starving, dying for something new and different, something not like us."

He sighed. "Tali, I-"

"We were all enchanted with your eyes. Yours and Sarah's. We'd never seen eyes that color; Ari had, because he had been out of Israel, but Ziva and I... never. We'd never met people quite like you, and we were both fascinated. You know, it's funny, but... but Ziva told the night we met you, that..." She stopped, thinking. "that you were the man she was going to marry. You were going to be the man to take her away, to get her out of Tel Aviv, and out of Mossad. She just knew it. She was fascinated with you, and everything you represented. Freedom, happiness,_ choices_. So when you two left the dinner that night-"

"Take your time."

"It wasn't planned. Ziva has never, no matter what our father wanted, never been one to follow through with plans unless they were for _his_ benefit. Because then she _had_ to. But that night... that night, Zivaleh was running on something our father had tried so hard to remove from all three of us. Heart. She was running on her heart, and it saved her."

"How?" His whisper was soft, and she looked up at him.

"Women may be desired in my father's Mossad, but mothers are not. Especially_ unwed_ mothers._ Single_ mothers. As soon as Zivaleh gave birth, any chance my father would have had to shove her into the darkest resources of the agency were lost. She could still do missions, still do undercover work, but taking on the brunt of the agency, the brunt of the missions, wasn't allowed. With Asher, she had a shield around her. Yes, some in Mossad are ruthless, but even the most deadly wouldn't _dare_ destroy a child's mother, especially if she was the only parent in the picture. With Asher's existence known in the agency, my sister was spared the deepest evil." She nodded. 'I think that is why my father shoved her down the stairs the day he discovered her pregnancy."

"If she lost the baby-"

"He could throw her into the deepest pit in Mossad and Ziva would never be able to climb out." Tali nodded. "His plan failed. And with Ziva gone, with her in Be'er Sheva, raising Asher, he turned to me." She struggled to keep control. Even to this day, she never talked about her past; Michael didn't even know. But something about her brother-in-law begged for her to let him in; maybe it was because she saw the same hidden pain reflected in his eyes that she had done so well at hiding within hers. "I may have been raised a killer, but the thought of taking another life makes me sick. I give life, I don't take it."

"Ziva's another matter."

"Entirely." She sighed. "Ziva has always played the good, dutiful daughter, and her one slipup, her one mistake, in our father's eyes, was sleeping with you, having your son grow inside her, giving birth to Asher. Defying him. He couldn't risk me doing the same." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "That day, the day of the bombing... I just remember going into downtown Tel Aviv with _Ima_. Shopping or... something. Next thing I know, I'm waking up on a plane, heading to America, and Michael is sitting beside me, holding my hand and telling me everything is going to be all right. That I was safe. That_ Ima_ didn't survive, and that my _sister and my nephew were still in Israel_..." She choked on a sob.

"Tali-" She looked up at him as he went to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"He helped me create a new life her. I finished school and went to college, became a midwife. Michael and I... we dated, I got pregnant and had Esther... he save me. Got me out of Israel, away from our father, from Mossad, but he also took me from the one thing that mattered. My sister and her son. Your son. I kept close tabs on Ziva for years, until she got here, and then... and then I kept even closer tabs on her. I was at the airport, waiting for Michael to get off the plane, when I saw Ziva and Asher step out of the terminal, and it took all my willpower to remain where I was... I thought she was dead. I thought Asher was in an orphanage somewhere. All I knew at that moment, was that they _looked_ like my sister and nephew, but I didn't know that they were. And I didn't want to ask, only to be broken."

She sniffled. "Michael and I... we've made a good life for ourselves. We're happy. Michael was my gift, the reason I got out of Mossad before I was even in it. And Asher... and you... were Ziva's gift. You gave her the courage to rebel, and Asher's birth gave her the courage to pull herself closer towards the edge of the pit she'd been dumped into by that bastard we called father. Asher is the reason Zivaleh hasn't turned out like Ari did._ You_ are the reason my sister's soul is still intact, still clean." She reached up taking his face in her hands, giving him a small smile. Gently, she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. "Do _everything_ you_ possibly can_ to get my sister _out_ of Mossad, Tim. I don't care how long it takes, you get her away from our father. You get her out of that life before it kills her. For me, and Asher and Liron. For Ziva."

He reached up, squeezing her hand. "I'll try, Tali, I promise." She shook her head.

"_No. You do it_." She pulled away, pushing him gently towards the door. As he opened it, she called out, "Tim?"

He turned back, waiting. After a moment, she hopped off the counter and went to her brother-in-law. Reaching up and taking his face in her hands, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled softly at her. "Now go be with your family."

He pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her head before slipping out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 17; Reader for reviewing 16, 17, 18 and 19.**

Ziva looked up, locking eyes with Tim as he returned to the bedroom. Asher sat on her other side, watching the baby. After a moment, Tim settled on her other side, near the bathroom door. By now, the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. Gently, Ziva was holding her son's tiny hand, studying his tiny fingernails. "So, how did our son weigh?" Ziva chuckled, meeting Tali's eyes as she said,

"Six pounds, eight ounces." Tim shook his head, scoffing gently.

"Well, he's beautiful." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You two prepared for the sleepless nights ahead?" Tali asked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed as she watched her sister and her family. "Zivaleh is used to them, her body was getting ready for the sleepless nights, and she's had a year of practice with Asher. But are you two?" Tim glanced at Asher.

"I think we can handle it." He said, glancing at his sister-in-law. Sharing a glance, both sisters burst out laughing.

_"Of course you can, baby_." Ziva soothed condescendingly. Tim glared at her. "Would you like to hold your son, Timothy?" He glanced at Tali, before accepting the tiny bundle into his arms. As Tim adjusted his hold on the baby, Tali got up and grabbed her brother-in-law's camera, snapping a few shots. She scrolled silently through the images, stopping on one that took her breath away. Tim and Ziva, on the sofa; he was working on her back, and she was looking at him over her shoulder.

"Who took this one?" She asked, holding the camera out to Ziva. Asher leaned close, studying the picture.

"I did." They all turned to him. He bit his lip. "I thought it was nice, so I took it." Ziva gave her son a small smile.

"It is perfect, my angel, just like you." She pulled Asher into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

* * *

Ziva lay curled into his side, head on his chest. Every muscle in her body ached, including muscles she wasn't even aware that she possessed. Gently, she lifted Tim's wrist, studying the new tattoo. She could see her son's name and the meaning; the only thing missing was his birthdate, which could be added this weekend now that he was here. The beautiful green and white corresponded beautifully together- Israeli white for life, in this case, a new one, and the republicanism of Ireland that Tim's ancestors were steeped in. After a moment, she pressed a soft kiss to his wrist, before settling down and closing her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Zi." Her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head, meeting Tim's green eyes. "Today. Bringing our son into the world." She gave him a soft smile, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"It was easier, with you here." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before she snuggled down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Asher was jolted awake; he sat up, confused for a moment before climbing out of bed. As he slipped out of his room and into the hall, he realized the soft crying was coming from his baby brother's room. Five months had passed since his brother was born, and none of them had gotten a good night's sleep since- something Ziva was familiar with, but for Tim and Asher, it was new. Silently, he slipped into his brother's room, shutting the door softly behind him before going to the crib. He stood on his toes and peeked over the edge, unsure of what to do.

"Shh. It is okay, Liron. You do not have to be scared."

Suddenly, the door opened-

_"Federal agent-"_ Asher turned, letting out a squeak; the chaos only caused his brother to cry more, and after flicking on the light, Tim, put his gun away. _"God, Asher, what are you doing in here?"_

"I... I..."

"I woke up and heard the door close on the monitor and then a voice and-"

_"Tim-"_ He turned, finding Ziva behind him, her own gun tight in her hand.

"It's okay, Zi. It's only_ Asher_." She relaxed.

"_Asher Malachi_, _what-"_

"I woke up; he was crying, not very loud, so I..."

"Why didn't you come _wake us_?" Tim snapped, handing Ziva his gun and going to the crib. Asher scuttled out of the way, watching as Tim leaned in and picked his brother up; Ziva, meanwhile, had returned both their guns to the nightstand in their room.

"Timothy."

"He was not crying very loud, _Abba_. I... I thought you and _Ima_ needed the sleep..." The boy stopped at his father's glare. "I am sorry." He whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"_Timothy_." Ziva growled softly, glaring at her husband before going to their oldest son and kneeling in front of him. "It is sweet that you wanted us to rest, but if you hadn't been careful, _Abba_ could have shot you. Next time your brother wakes you up, come get us." She heard Tim mutter something under her breath and stood. "Go back to bed, my angel." She pressed a soft kiss to head, pushing him back towards his bedroom. "_What did you say, Timothy?"_ She asked, stepping towards her husband. He sighed.

"Nothing. He just_ needs_ to _learn_ to be more careful-"

"Our son _is_ careful, Tim! He is the most careful boy I know! And what I know now is that he wanted to calm his brother without getting us up. He wanted to give us a chance to rest! His intentions were good, they were just misplaced!" A moment passed before she reached for the baby. "Give him to me. You go talk to our son."

"Ziva, if I hadn't recognized him I would have shot-"

"Go talk to Asher. I will take care of Liron." She replied, taking the baby and holding him against her shoulder. "Now go, Timothy!" Sighing, Tim slipped out of the nursery, only to find Asher sitting by his own bedroom door.

"I am sorry,_ Abba_. I did not mean to." Tim sighed, taking a seat beside him.

"No, Asher, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it's just... I'm just protective, of both of you." He swallowed. "It's been a long time since I've taken care of a baby. The last one was your Aunt Sarah, and I was _five_. I never got the chance with you." He met his son's gaze. "I've never had it easy when it comes to protecting those I love, Asher. Just ask Aunt Sarah- I still check on her every chance I get. Tonight... call it lack of sleep, call it instincts, call it my training, but either way, I shouldn't have gone after you like I did. You did nothing wrong, you were just looking after your little brother, like _Ima_ and I asked of you. It's my fault, I overreacted. I'm sorry." The boy curled into his father's side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. In the nursery doorway, Ziva watched as her boys made up, her youngest cradled protectively against her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Tim jolted awake; Ziva still slept soundly by his side, her soft curves melded with his as he curved around her, holding her to him. She had one hand tucked beneath her pillow, the other had loosely tangled with his, her pinkie wrapped tight around his ring finger, resting against his wedding ring. Still sound asleep, she shifted, burrowing deeper into her pillow, tightening her grip on his ring finger. After a moment, he sat up, slowly and gently extracting his hand from his wife's. A quick glance at the clock told him it was five after four, and after a moment, he turned back to her. Sound asleep and snoring; at least one of them was getting some rest. Chuckling softly, he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you, Zi."

Then, he got up and slipped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him, only to turn back. After a moment's confusion, he knelt down to examine the doorknob. It was then that he found a dark green ribbon tied around the knob. Confused, he stood, rushing to the nursery. As he reached to push open the slightly ajar door, a soft voice caused him pause.

"Hi Liron, it is your big brother. Asher."

His older son, talking to his baby brother, being quiet and gentle so as not to scare him. Watching through the slightly open door, Tim stayed quiet, paying close attention to Asher as he stood by the crib; he smiled at the baby, before going to the window and opening the curtain a few inches. Once done, he returned to the crib and knelt down, slipping his hand through the bars. The baby reached out, grasping Asher's pinkie tightly. The older boy smiled, giggling as he talked softly to his brother.

"_Ima_ and _Abba_ are still asleep. After the last time,_ Ima_ told me to come get them if you were awake, but I did not want to wake them._ Ima_ and _Abba_ are NCIS agents- that is like regular police, only they work for the Navy. So I tied a green ribbon to their bedroom door instead, to let them know I would be in here if they woke up." The boy watched the infant for several minutes, lost in thought, before,

"I did not want you at first. I thought you would replace me. But_ Ima_ told me that I have to be a good example for you." He licked his lips. _"Abba_ let me help paint your room. Mr. Gibbs and the rest of _Abba_'s team helped, and so did Sarah _Doda_, and Tali _Doda_, and we painted it for_ Ima_ when you were still in her tummy."

Tim chuckled softly, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Timothy?" He turned, surprised to find Ziva pulling his robe over her small shoulders and wrapping it around herself, tying it loosely about her waist. She wore a pair of his boxers and a blue tank, her dark hair pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail, one long strand curling into her eyes. She reached up, brushing the strand away, and Tim reached out to take her hand, bringing a finger to his lips.

"_Shh_."

"What is going on, Tim?" She asked, as he pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her against his chest. She followed his gaze, surprised to find Asher at Liron's crib, talking softly to the baby as though he were talking to Tony or Gibbs or Sarah.

"You made _Ima_ so big, but you were so small, I do not understand it." The boy shook his head. "But _Abba_ was here, when you were born." Asher rested his head against the bars, trying to gently pry his pinkie from his brother's grasp, but the baby held on tighter. "You were lucky. _Abba_ was not there when I was born. I was born in Israel. It is this... this country where all there is... is dirt and olive trees and... and dirt." Tim chuckled softly, meeting his wife's eyes briefly. "I think you are lucky._ Ima_ said that... that _Abba_ did not even know about me... because of their parents. She said that I was a shock." The boy stopped, biting his lip. "But_ Abba_ loves me. You know how I know? Because he has a tattoo! Lots of them! One for_ Ima _and one for me; it is on his wrist." He thought a moment. "He has one for you too, Liron! It is on his other wrist! I know because I got to watch the man put it on him! And it is permanent, they never come off."

"Should we interrupt him?" Ziva whispered, leaning further into her husband's embrace. Tim shook his head.

"No. He's just talking to Liron. No harm, no foul. Leave him be." But neither parent moved from the door; they were too entranced by their oldest son's constant chatter.

"America is a really strange place; when _Ima_ and I came here to find_ Abba_... well, you were not even thought of yet, let alone in_ Ima's_ tummy." He bit his lip. "Did you know that they eat_ pork_ here? We did not eat pork in Israel. It is not kosher._ Abba_ eats pork, and so does Mr. Gibbs and Sarah _Doda_. But... every once and a while _Ima_ eats pork, too. I will not tell if you will not." He whispered, bringing smiles to his parents' faces. They shared a glance before Ziva laid her head on his chest, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. "Tali_ Doda_ lives here. I thought she was dead, because_ Ima_ was told she was dead, but she was not. She lives here, in America. She helped _Ima_ take you out of her tummy. She does that a lot, with other people. She..." He licked his lips, speaking slowly so the baby understood. "She takes... babies out of... tummies. Like when you were born."

Ziva chuckled as her son focused on using small words to describe his brother's birth, even though the baby didn't understand a word of what his brother was saying.

Asher stopped, thinking for a moment, before leaning close to whisper,

"I did not want you, Liron, but now that you are here, I want to keep you. I hope_ Ima_ and _Abba_ say yes."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, a cute little scene between brothers. Too bad Tim and Ziva have to ruin it...**

Glancing at his wife, Tim pulled away and grabbed the doorknob. He gently pushed the door open, entering with Ziva following behind. "Asher?" The boy jolted up, yanking his finger from his brother's grip; the sudden loss of contact sent the baby into loud, upset cries, and Asher quickly backed up, afraid he was going to be yelled at again. Ziva went to the crib, scooping her younger son up, while Tim made his way to Asher.

"I am sorry,_ Abba_. I... I know you said to come get you if Liron was awake, but... but I did not want to, so I... I tied a green ribbon to the door... I_ did not mean to_..." Slowly, Tim knelt before the little boy, reaching out and pressing a finger to his son's lips to silence him. Ziva was busy cradling the baby to her shoulder, bouncing him gently as she hummed a soft Hebrew lullaby, but she kept watch like a hawk studying her prey.

"It's okay. I saw the ribbon. Thank you." The boy's brow furrowed, and Tim continued on. "How long have you been doing this, Asher?" The boy licked his lips, glancing at Ziva, who waited to hear the answer. She paced back and forth, one hand cradling his head as she watched her oldest son with his father. After a moment, the boy stammered,

"Since after... you yelled at me." He fidgeted. "I just... I would take the ribbon off, after going back to bed. I am sorry, _Abba_, I will never do it again..." Gently, Tim laid a finger back on his son's lips.

"It's_ okay_, Asher. You aren't bothering your brother or hurting him. The only reason I reacted the way I did that morning is because I thought someone was going to hurt your brother. I didn't know it was you in here. The fault was mine. Okay?" The boy slowly nodded.

"So..."

"If you want to come in in the morning and talk to your brother,_ Ima_ and I won't stop you. Just... tie your ribbon to our door to let us know and we'll leave you be unless you come get us. Okay?" The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around Tim's neck as Ziva took a seat in the rocking chair and loosened the robe. Then, she slipped the strap of her tank top down and gently guided the baby's mouth to her breast. A soft, gentle Hebrew lullaby began to hum gently from her lips, and she gently brushed her fingers over her son's dark curls. The baby watched her with wide blue eyes- they were starting to change, there was a hint of green in her son's eyes- and by the time he turned one, Ziva knew that his eyes would be the same deep emerald as the man she loved.

Tim scooped his son up, settling the little boy on his hip. Asher laid his head on his father's shoulder, watching as Ziva gently rocked back and forth, her fingers moving through the dark curls on his brother's head. After a moment, Ziva looked up, finding her boys watching her, and she grinned as Asher yawned. Chuckling, Tim glanced at his son. "Let me go put this one to bed. It's the weekend, and we're off rotation, so we can all sleep in if we want." He turned his attention back to his son. "Hmm? What do you say to sleeping in for once?" Asher shook his head, even as his eyes closed. "No? I thought you'd jump at the chance."

"... not sleepy, _Abba_..." Tim chuckled gently as the boy's yawn cut his sentence off.

"Of course you're not, sweetheart." He whispered, shifting his hold on his son before he slipped out of the room. The little boy nuzzled into his father's shoulder, by now, sound asleep. Ziva chuckled softly, returning her attention to the infant at her breast once the door closed behind her husband.

* * *

"Here we go, buddy." Tim knelt down, and slowly, still asleep, Asher let go of his neck and curled up in his bed.

As Tim gently tucked the blankets around his son, he found himself studying the little boy. His son's dark curls were obviously Ziva's; Tim often spent those nights when sleep completely eluded him, stroking his fingers through Ziva's long, silky dark curls. Both of his sons had clearly inherited their mother's soft, silky locks. Asher's skin, however, was a mixture of Tim and Ziva's coloring, creating a very light olive tone. He had a small cluster of beauty marks in the middle of his shoulder- three to be exact- something neither his mother nor father possessed. And then there were his eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes.

It was very clear that his sons had obviously inherited his green eyes; they were something that Ziva had made very clear that she loved deeply, and she had obviously been thrilled that her babies had inherited their father's "Irish clovers" as Sarah often joked in regards to the McGee eye color. And it was a common fact that whenever his emotions were in knots, his eyes would flash, either light or dark green, and the occasional hazel. It had been a common joke in the McGee family that they possessed emeralds for eyes, and with each reflection of the light, the jewels would try to break free, hence the changing color with each mood.

Sighing, Tim took a seat on the edge of the bed; he reached out, stroking his fingers through the dark curls. The little boy shifted, turning towards his father, still sound asleep. Chuckling softly, Tim continued to stroke his son's hair, becoming lost in the realization that this little boy- the little boy he'd met nearly a year ago in the lobby of NCIS- had changed his life for the better, simply because his mother refused to abide by her father's wishes and have the baby they had so carelessly created that long ago night. He sighed, swallowing, as Tali's words came back to him.

_"Do everything you possibly can to get my sister out of Mossad before it kills her."_

He'd been trying, but it was harder than it looked, to break ties with Mossad. After a moment, he leaned close, whispering,

"I promise you, sweetheart, _Ima_ will be staying with us. I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of Mossad. And once she's out, we'll keep both her and your baby brother. I promise, Asher." He pressed a soft kiss to his son's head, breathing in the heady scent of his child. "I love you, sweetheart."

He didn't notice Ziva watching from the doorway, tears in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 20; Reader for reviewing 20, 21 and 22. **

She sniffled, reaching up and wiping the tears away. After a moment, she slipped into the room, settling beside him. Silently, she leaned into his back, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Tim reached up, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "He is beautiful, _ken_?" Tim nodded.

"Very. Like his mother." She sniffled, reaching out to brush her fingers through her son's curls.

"I do not understand how I got so lucky. Three of the most beautiful boys in the entire world, and they are mine." Tim turned to look at her, meeting her gaze, watching silently as the tears continued to race down her cheeks. After a moment, Tim got up, helping Ziva to her feet as he guided her from the room. Once out in the hall, he returned to the bedroom, but Ziva's hand in his stopped him. She nodded towards the kitchen, tugging him gently to follow. Once in the kitchen, she started the kettle. Tim watched her.

She still had a bit of a tummy, but for the most part, she had pretty much returned to before she'd gotten pregnant; she had a few stretch marks on her sides- from both pregnancies- but they were something Tim loved looking at, always with the soft compliment that they were mementos from both their sons, something for their mother to cherish, just as she cherished the photographs and the letters she kept in their chests.

"Talk to me, Zi." He whispered, stopping beside her at the counter. She leaned against it, not looking at him. "Please."

"How could you promise him that?" Tim's brow furrowed in confusion. After a moment, she lifted her head, meeting his gaze. Tears misted her eyes. "How could you promise that you would get me out of Mossad, Tim? It is not that easy. You do not just walk out of Mossad because you tire of it. Often, the only way you leave Mossad is in a body bag, if you are even given that luxury." She returned her gaze to the counter, looking up moments later to remove the kettle from the burn. Silently, she fixed two cups of tea, setting one in front of him before taking hers and slinking off to the living room. Tim sighed, watching as she curled up on the sofa, becoming lost in her own thoughts. Sighing, Tim joined her, setting his cup on the table and turning to face her.

"Ziva. Ziva, look at me." After a moment, she met his gaze. He reached out, laying a hand on her knee. "Zi, I know it's dangerous, I get that. Okay? I understand. But I am not-"

"Just stop, Tim. There is nothing you can do, so just stop." He took a deep breath.

"Tali asked me." Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"Tali asked me, the day Liron was born, to get you out of Mossad before it killed you. I didn't tell her that from the day we got engaged, I've been trying. Looking into every avenue available, every legal action I can, I've nearly exhausted Agent Lee in the legal department; she's given me everything she can find about Israeli laws in regards to Mossad. Since your father became Director, America's kept close tabs on him. Every little infraction he pulls, we know about." She snorted.

"Do they know about us, and how he attempted to kill us bo- all three of us?" She corrected, remembering how Ari had quickly checked her over that day, for fear she'd lost the baby after her father shoved her down the stairs. Tim nodded.

"Yeah, they do. Not that they could do anything about it. The American legal system has a better chance of going after my parents than yours." He reached out, taking her hand. "I am not going to run the risk of you being forced back into your father's clutches. The sooner we get you out of Mossad, the safe you'll be. The safer we'll all be. I am not going to lose you, Zi." He took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. She clung to him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

* * *

It felt good to be back in the bullpen after nearly six months away. Though she had been nervous, she felt better knowing that Liron was in the daycare down on the first floor that NCIS had added in the late nineties. Alone in the elevator, she leaned into Tim, head resting on his shoulder. "He is downstairs and I miss him all ready." She whispered. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close.

"I know, Zi, so do I." She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. They shared a soft smile, before she leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. When the elevator doors opened, both Tony and Abby were surprised to see the young parents locked in a soft embrace.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Tim's eyes snapped open and he slowly pulled away from his wife, a blush quickly tinting his cheeks. Tony gagged, shaking his head, as Abby reached for Ziva. As they stepped off the elevator, Abby threw herself into her friend's arms, sending the new mother rocking back on her feet. "Ziva! You're back!"

"I was only gone for about four months, Abby!" Ziva replied, wrapping her arms around the Goth. She chuckled, rolling her eyes at her husband. Tim snorted softly, before heading to his desk.

"So, is he here? Can we see him?" Abby asked, pulling away.

"He's in the daycare, Abby. Zi and I will take you down during lunch." The Goth wrinkled her nose but nodded, releasing Ziva to allow her to go to her desk. She took a seat in her chair, gently running her hands over the desktop.

"Happy to be back, Officer David?" Tony joked, watching her.

"You have no problem, Tony." She whispered.

"Idea, Zi. No idea." Tim corrected gently, getting up and going to her. He set a cup in front of her and she smiled, reaching up and gently tugging on his shirt.

"_Toda_." She whispered, stealing a kiss.

"_Al lo davar_." He replied, nudging his nose with hers.

"I told you two that if I caught you doing that, I'd kill you both." The pair pulled apart as Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, Ziva is back!" Abby cried, bouncing on her toes. He turned, taking in the position Tim and Ziva had been caught in.

"I know." He replied. Then, he nodded to the catwalk. "Director Shepard wants you." Instantly, all three got up. "Just Tim and Ziva." The pair shared a glance, before leaving the bullpen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Officer David," Ziva clutched Tim's hand tightly, her pinkie tightening around his ring finger. "Your liaison position with NCIS is being terminated." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. She turned to Tim, who was just as surprised as she was. "You're going home." The couple didn't hear another word Vance said. They quickly excused themselves, rushing from the room.

Ziva fled to the elevator, slamming the button once she reached it; Tim managed to slip into it before the doors closed. Several other agents watched the commotion, but quickly turned away as Ziva broke down and the doors closed. She leaned against the cool wall, shoulders shaking with sobs. Tim reached for his wife, before pulling back as she let her anger out on the metal box. Several minutes passed, as Tim flipped the switch and stepped back, watching as his wife, as the mother of his children, lost control of her temper and proceeded to beat the box they were contained in. When she finally calmed, Tim reached for her, but she pulled away.

"How can he do this?" She screamed, turning on him. Her makeup had run, and her nose was red.

"He's the director now, Zi."

"Does he not realize he is taking me from our children? From _my_ children?" Tim swallowed. "We promised Asher, that I would never leave America. How do we explain to him that I have no choice but to break my promise, Tim? Tell me, _how do we explain that_?" She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Tim's neck. He held her close, pressing a kiss to her head. Slowly, he reached out, flipping the switch. The doors soon slid open, to find Ducky, Tony, Abby, Palmer and Gibbs standing before it, watching the young couple. Abby had tears in her eyes, and Tony had his arm tight around her waist.

"_Ima! Abba_!" Asher skidded to a stop; he'd just gotten out of school, and after stopping at the daycare to pick up his brother, now about eleven months, and was surprised to find his mother in such a state. "_Ima_? What is wrong?" Slowly, Ziva pulled away, gaze going to her children. After a moment, she stepped out of the elevator, Tim at her side. Sniffling, she knelt before her boys.

"I am afraid I am going to have to break my promise, my angel." She whispered. Asher stared at her, confused for a moment, before whispering,

"We are going back to Israel?" She shook her head, as Tim scooped Liron into his arms.

"No. _I_ am going back to Israel. You and your brother are staying here, with _Abba_." The boy's green eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head.

"But... but _you promised_..." Gently, Ziva reached up to caress her son's cheek.

"I know. I know I did, my angel. But it is not my decision. _I have no choice_." She took a shaky breath, sniffling as fresh tears caused her makeup to keep running. Asher shook his head.

_"You promised you would not leave! You promised, Ima!"_ He turned to Tim, rushing to his father and throwing his arms around his waist. "_Abba,_ you said she would not leave! You promised that_ Ima_ would stay! Make her stay, _Abba! Make her stay_!" Slowly, Tim knelt down, catching his son's face in his hand. He pressed a kiss to Liron's head before turning to Asher and going the same.

"I can't, sweetheart." The rest of the team- as well as several other teams- watched with tears in their eyes as Tim and Ziva struggled to make their son understand why. "It's not my decision, just like it's not _Ima_'s. Believe me, sweetheart, the last thing I want to do is let _Ima_ go back to Israel, but I have no choice. None of us do. If I could, I would go in her place, but I can't."

"But... but you are married, so she can stay!" Asher cried, trying to think of some reason that would allow his mother to stay in America. Tim gave his oldest a watery smile. Ducky quickly took Liron into his embrace, allowing Tim to take his son's shoulders.

"It doesn't work like that, Asher." He whispered. The boy started to say something, but Tim laid a finger against his lips. "It doesn't matter if you're married or not, if one of them is sent back to their home country, the other has no choice but to stay."

"So... what about Liron and me?" He asked, glancing at his baby brother. Tim struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "You and your brother will stay here, with me, sweetheart." Asher shook his head, pulling away from his father.

"_No! No_,_ Ima_ _is supposed to stay too_!" He cried. _"You promised, Abba! You promised!" _Tim did nothing to stop him as his son lashed out; Tony stepped forward to intervene, but Gibbs shook his head. Soon though, Tim had the little boy held tight against his chest, even as Asher tried to fight him. Eventually, the boy broke down, wrapping his arms tight around his father's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Tim held his son, whispering softly to him, humming a gentle Gaelic lullaby he used to sing to Sarah to calm her at night. He tangled his fingers in his son's curls, pressing soft kisses to the silky locks.

"I know. I know I did. _I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry_." Ziva sat on the floor, back against hte wall near the elevator, staring at the floor. Minutes later, the elevator doors opened again, and Tali stepped out, Michael in tow. She stopped, however, at the sight before her. No one had noticed Gibbs slip off and place a call to Tali, asking her to come to NCIS as soon as she and Michael got off work. They'd both left work early, hearing the calm urgency in his voice.

"Um... what's going on?" Tali's dark eyes darted around, confused. But as soon as she saw her sister, she was by her side. "Zivaleh? Ziva, what's wrong? What's going on?" Her sister didn't look; she swallowed, voice rough yet calm. Tim had scooped Asher up, and slipped off to a corner to console the little boy. Ducky and Palmer were with him, telling stories to try to get the boys to laugh or smile. The rest of the team were clustered beside her, keeping guard over the small family.

"I am going back, Tali. Director Vance terminated my position with NCIS. I am going back to Israel; back to Mossad, and our father." Tali's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, reaching for her sister.

_"No..."_ But Ziva stood, pressing the button. As the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside and turned around, but she didn't see any of them as the doors began to close. Upstairs, on the catwalk, Vance watched as the team he'd destroyed and the family he'd ripped apart struggled to come to terms with this new reality.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The doors didn't fully close. Ziva looked up as they opened, and Tali removed her hand before stepping inside. Both sisters were quiet as the doors closed and the elevator began to lower. Eventually, though, Tali reached for the emergency switch and flipped it before turning to her sister. Ziva stood, stoic, in the middle of the elevator, hands folded tight. She stared at nothing, the tears racing down her cheeks. "Explain it to me, Zivaleh." Her sister kept quiet. "Ziva, talk to me." She went to her sister, grasping her chin and forcing her head to the side. "_Talk to me, Zivaleh. Explain it to me. Now. Start at the beginning_." Ziva searched her sister's dark eyes, before turning away from her.

"Jenny was killed." Tali stared at her sister, confused.

"Um..."

"Jenny Shepard, is- was- the Director of NCIS. We attended her funeral this morning. She is the reason I was at NCIS in the first place."

"Okay." Ziva swallowed. "I saved Jenny's life in Cairo, two years before coming to America. Asher was six. It was six months after your death..." She stopped, her dark eyes darting to the side to take in her sister's expression. Tali didn't react. She bit her lip. "She got in the way of our assassination assignment. A shootout ensued. She and the other agents she was with got caught in our crossfire."

_All she could see was the smoke as it filled the Cairo hotel lobby. The last contact she'd had with the redheaded American was when she'd slammed into her while chasing after their suspect. Suddenly, a flash of red hair caught her attention, and she rushed towards her. "No! Get out of the way!"_

"The man we were after was a high-ranking official of some sort, and he had a bomb strapped to his chest. Jenny was going after him, just as he lifted the device and moved to press the button. I managed to get her out of the way. It blew up half the lobby; she would have been dead if I had not-" Ziva swallowed. "We spent two weeks after that, comparing notes on the case- turns out she was targeting the same assassination we were."

Her own words came back to her, the light joke at who had recruited her to Mossad that she'd had with Tony that night after she showed up in America:

Aunt? Mother? Sister? _Lesbian lover_?

She swallowed, meeting her sister's eyes. "I had told her of Asher, of his father."

_She watched the redhead pull the sheets closer to her chest. After a moment, she rummaged around, finding the blouse she'd tossed to the side the night before. Facing the mirror, she pulled it on. "So, tell me about your son's father." _

_Swallowing, Ziva glanced down at her hands as she fidgeted with the buttons. Her fingers slowly moved off the buttons to caress her stomach. She heard Jenny get up and pull something on, before looking up to see her standing before her. Gently, the older woman brushed her blouse aside, revealing the few marks left from her pregnancy. The faint silver marks had faded some with time, but were still evident. "The father of your son. Tell me about him. Please, Ziva." _

_She took a deep breath, swallowing. "His name... is Timothy McGee. He was the American Ambassador's son. I do not know much more than that, except that he was going to go to a very prestigious college in America. That is all I know." _

She stopped, turning to face her sister. "We parted ways; I never expected to see her again, and then... nearly a year ago, I recieved an e-mail from her, asking me to come to America. Said she... she knew where Asher's father was, wanted me to... to be a part of his life, because she knew what it was like to grow up without a parent, and she did not want that for my son."

"You slept with her." Tali whispered, as Ziva's gaze snapped up.

"In Cairo. Once. Because I was missing Tim, and she was missing her partner, and we needed someone there. We needed who we could not have, but I have never let my heart stray from Tim. He is mine and I am his-"

"I know." Tali replied, reaching up and taking her sister's face in her hands. "I know you love him; I understand. Under those circumstances, you took whatever comfort you could get, from someone who wouldn't reject you when they discovered about Asher. I understand, Zivaleh." She gently brushed the tears away.

_Her mouth left hot kisses on the soft olive skin._ _One small hand pulled the older woman closer, running up the back of the milky white thigh. A soft, breathy moan_ _escaped her throat as soft lips moved down to tease her nipple, and after a moment, she flipped them over, pressing the American agent into the mattress._ _She searched Jenny's eyes, as the woman reached up and tangled her fingers in the long dark curls. After a moment, she leaned down, capturing the older woman's mouth with hers. As Jenny curled on hand in her dark curls, she reached down, tangling her fingers in Ziva's with the other. _

"When Jenny became director, she set me up as a Mossad liaison for NCIS... so that Tim and I could reconnect, but now..." She sniffled. "How do I make them understand, Tali? How do I make my boys understand that the_ last thing_ I want to do is leave them?" She choked on a sob, and her sister wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Zivaleh..." She held the older woman close, tangling her fingers in the long, dark hair. Ziva buried her face in her sister's shoulder, sobbing. "I am so sorry, Zivaleh. I'm so sorry." She pressed a kiss to her sister's head. "So, so sorry."


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The door to his office burst open, banging against the far wall. Vance looked up, to see nothing at first. The proceeding storm that followed the silence consisted of two very calm NCIS agents and one very irate midwife.

"Shut the door, Agent DiNozzo." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I said s_hut the door_!" He quickly did as told, before stepping back and allowing the young woman to storm over to Vance. _"You Ben Zonah!"_ Vance raised an eyebrow, glancing at Gibbs, who just shrugged and let her go after the director. _"Do you have any idea what you're doing to my sister and her family? Hmm?"_

"Excuse me," Vance started. "Who are-"

"_Tistom-tah-peh," _She slammed her hands on the desk, leaning close._ "Or are you too busy playing puppet master to care about the fact that you just ripped my sister's family apart?"_ Tony made to stop her, but Gibbs shook his head. So instead, the two men allowed Talia Delacroix to tear Director Vance up one end and down the other. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Tali pushed her sister into Tim's arms, and silently nodded for Tony and Gibbs to follow her. The two men had shared a look, before rushing after the smaller woman. By the time she was done, Vance was stunned; they all watched her storm out, before he asked,

"Who-"

"That is Ziva's sister." Tony replied, as Gibbs stepped forward.

"What the hell are you thinking, Leon? Splitting up Tim's family like this? Sending his wife back to Israel? Do you know what that bastard will do to her once he gets her back in his country? He'll kill her!" After a moment, Tony slipped out, leaving Gibbs to finish what Tali started.

* * *

She never thought she'd have to return to the airport, but now, here she was, waiting to catch a private flight back to Israel. Tim wrapped his arms tight around her from behind, and after a moment, she turned, wrapping hers around his neck. Tears filled her eyes, as she searched his green gaze, trying to memorize everything about him. Before she could say anything, the flight arrived.

She turned, surprised to find Ilan Bodnar, her father's prodigy, coming off the plane towards them. Her breath stopped, and she struggled to swallow the shock.

"Who is he, Ziva?" She swallowed, turning to her husband.

"Ilan Bodnar... we... we grew up together. He was more my father's prodigy than I was. When I... defiled the David name... my father turned to Bodnar to groom for the position." Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Position?" She nodded.

"My father did not just train me to be a killer, Tim." She swallowed, meeting his gaze. "He was... he was training me to take over."

"You... you mean Mo... _Mossad_?" His jaw dropped. "As in... _Director of Mossad_?" Ziva nodded, struggling to keep calm.

"_Ken_. He wanted me to take over when the time came. Work my way through the ranks and take over, have all of Mossad under my control." She turned to Tim. "Having Asher just made me realize how much I wanted none of that life. Asher kept me from getting too deep in Mossad. As far as I am concerned, Bodnar can_ have_ Mossad when my father dies. I do not want it, I have never wanted it." She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "I have only wanted you. Just you and our sons. That is all I want, nothing more."

"Officer David." Swallowing, she turned, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" She choked out angrily.

"It is nice to see you too, Ziva." He glanced at Tim. "Apparently the Americans are rubbing off on you... badly." She narrowed her eyes, stepping in front of Tim protectively. "I am here to take you home. Your father wants to see you once we return." She snorted.

"My father has not wanted to see me since I was seventeen, when he shoved me down the stairs and tried to kill me and my child." She replied. Bodnar smirked.

"As I understood it, you threw yourself down the stairs."

"All right, why don't you and I-" Ziva laid a hand on Tim's arm.

"Hush, Tim. This is not-"

"So this is the American you married?" Bodnar asked, studying Tim, who's green eyes flashed in anger. She stepped towards him.

"Stay away from my husband, Ilan. You deal with me, not Tim." Bodnar smirked, glanced at Tim, and then knelt down, grabbing her bags.

"You have five minutes, Officer David." Once he was gone, Ziva turned back to her husband. Tim opened his mouth to say something, when Ziva launched herself at him, capturing his lips in hers as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He stumbled briefly, but soon regained his balance, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lifting her off her feet. He held her close, tangling his fingers in her hair. When he finally pulled away, he searched her dark gaze, whispering,

"I lost you once, Ziva, I will not lose you again. I won't let you go. I can't. I found you and Asher and... I can't let you go, not now, not ever. I won't-" But he stopped, realizing he was rambling, and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. Never forget that." She nodded as he set her on her feet.

"I love you too, Tim." She forced herself to pull away, but Tim grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and proceeding to drink her in. She licked her lips when they broke apart, reaching up to brush away his tears. "Kiss our boys for me. Tell them that I love them. And that... as soon as I find a way, I will come home. Tell them that for me, Timothy." He nodded, kissing her again. Then, she forced herself to pull away, going to the plane.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Abba_?" Tim's eyes snapped open, and he found Asher staring into his eyes. "Can I... sleep with you?" Tears slipped down his cheeks, and quickly, Tim pulled the covers back, allowing his son to slip in and curl into his father's chest. Asher wrapped his arms around his father, burying his face in Tim's shirt. "_I want Ima_..." He broke down, and Tim pressed a kiss to his son's head, wrapping his arms tight around him.

"I know, sweetheart. I want her back too..."

* * *

Saleem walked her into the cell, forcing her into the chair, but he had yet to remove the cloth over her head. "Questions are being asked in town about missing NCIS agents. Concerned that U.S. forces might mobilize, one of you will tell me the identities and locations of all the operatives in the area, and the other one, will die."

It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust, but the sight in front of her was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in months. Her husband stared at her, green eyes wide in shock. She couldn't be seeing him; there was no way. Tim was back in America with their boys, raising them, loving them, like she'd asked. There was no way he was really here, sitting across from her. Clearly, the same surprise was on her face, because he could see the same questions in her eyes.

"I will give you a moment to decide who lives." She didn't hear Saleem walk out, she just tried to drink in everything about him. He was as much a mess as she was, but still, he was absolutely beautiful. She swallowed.

"Out of everyone in the world, who could have found me, it had to be you, Tim." He gave her a small smile, but it was forced.

"Well, you're... you're welcome, Ziva." He swallowed. "You glad to see me?" She licked her chapped lips, taking a shaky breath.

"You should not..." Something hit her. "What about our boys? What about Asher and Liron?_ Who_ is taking care of them?"

"Sarah is watching over the boys for us." She shook her head.

"You should not have come, Tim."

"Okay then. It was good catching up, I guess I'll be going then." He moved to stand, only to return to the chair. "Right, I forgot, we've been taken prisoner." He scoffed softly.

"Are you all right... Tony?" Ziva asked, voice quiet.

"Just glad you're alive, Ziva." He replied, not moving from the floor, where he'd been dropped.

_"You... thought... I was dead?"_ She searched Tim's face, horrified. "And the boys, too?" Tim swallowed the emotion in his throat.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here, Tim?"

"Tony didn't think you were dead-"

"Tim, _why... are you here?"_ She pleaded; he could see the tears misting in her dark eyes. He shrugged, giving her a small smile.

"I couldn't live without you, I guess. You're the mother of my children and I just... I couldn't let you go."

"So you will die with me. And leave our sons as orphans." She swallowed, moving her gaze from those beautiful green eyes. "You..." Her heart tore as she spoke. "You should have left me alone."

Tim chuckled, shaking his head. "I tried. Couldn't. Listen, you should know I've taken some kind of truth serum so if there's any questions you don't want the answer to-"

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me._ Especially_ the father of my children. I _do not_ deserve it."

"So what are you doing out here? Some kind of a... monastic experience, Ziva? Doing penance? For creating a life for yourself in America, for having our children, for-"

"It is justified." She whispered, cutting him off. He stared at her, not at all surprised by the woman she had become.

"Get over yourself, Ziva." She nodded.

"I _have_." She swallowed. "Now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear, and you try to save yourselves, so that you can return home. So that you can return and raise our children. So that our sons do not grow up without at least one of their parents." She licked her lips, meeting Tim's green orbs. "I am ready to die."

"That's not how it works, Ziva." Tony replied. She didn't turn around, but confusion flashed in her dark eyes.

"How_ what_ works?"

Tim watched her. "The plan." She raised an eyebrow.

"_You... have an escape plan_?" Her voce was soft, shocked. He nodded. "Timothy, they have thirty men, _heavily_ armed, they have anti-tank, anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?" He chuckled, giving her small smile; the kind of smile she recognized when he was planning something or had some brilliant idea to get her to agree.

"See, that's where things get a little tricky, Zi..." He told her everything, watching as the emotions danced across her face.

"Wait, you got captured, _on purpose_?"

"Yeah. We did."

"These men are killers, Tim."

"I know, Ziva. That's why we need to stay alive long enough to not get killed." She swallowed.

"That would involve... being rescued." He nodded.

"Yes, it would."

"How long will it take?" He saw something flash in her eyes. Fear, hope, horror, relief, he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to waste time trying to figure it out.

"I don't know, Zi."

"What's the plan?" She hissed, brown eyes wide. He spoke softly, ears peeled for any sound making its way towards the door.

"Ziva, can you fight?" Before she could answer, the door opened and Saleem returned, knife in hand.

"We're moving out. But we are not taking prisoners." He grabbed Ziva's hair, yanking her head up and placing the knife at her throat.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." Tim whispered.

"We're not done yet," Saleem spat. He yanked harder on Ziva's hair, and she gasped. Ziva, searching for the only way to protect her husband children, did the only thing she could think of, and started to sing.

"If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them-"

"_Ziva, shut up_." Tim hissed.

"Kill me, you will need the Americans for _leverage_."

"I do not make bargains." Saleem replied.

"So what do you make? Pizza?" Tim asked; Saleem looked up at him. But before he could say a word, Tony had kicked his feet out from under him. They grappled for the knife before Saleem pulled his gun on the Senior Agent.

"Stop! There's something I haven't told you yet!" Ziva watched her husband, not daring to believe she was going along with this. "I told you about the brains, the guts, and the muscle; the scientist, the politician, and the leader. I told you about every member of the team. Except myself. The part I play. I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. I should be terrified right now but I'm not." He swallowed. "You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem." The man stood, going to Tim. He scoffed.

"You are still bound. You're lying. What can you _possibly_ do?"

"I can't lie. Never been able to. And I didn't say I was gonna be the one to kill you." He cast a subtle glance at his wife, but Ziva was watching Saleem out of the corner of her eye. "Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Seconds later, a whistle sounded, followed by the shattering of glass.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Let's go home."_

The words rang loud in her head, as the four stood in the silence of the elevator. Tim sighed. "Just another day at the office." Her dark eyes darted towards her husband before moving to Gibbs and back to the doors. When the elevator opened, Gibbs led the team out. Abby and Ducky stood with Asher and Liron, awaiting their parents' return. As the trio slowly stepped out onto the carpet, the sound of applause met their ears. Tim moved quickly out of the way, going to his desk, while Tony stepped out of the way. As soon as he saw his chance, Asher rushed to his mother.

_"Ima!"_ Slowly, on instinct, Ziva knelt down. The boy stopped, staring at his mother, before reaching up and gently brushing his fingers over his mother's face. Once he was certain she was alive, he wrapped his arms around her neck. Ziva's dark eyes darted about the room, finally landing on her husband.

* * *

A week had passed since they had rescued Ziva from Somalia, and things appeared to be normal. But Asher could tell that his father's trip was wearing both Tim and Ziva thin.

He silently pushed the door open; he was supposed to be in bed, but he couldn't sleep. His mother's nightmares had woken him up more than once, and he'd come into the room every night for the last week to find his father holding her close, whispering softly to calm her. Tonight, he held the teddy bear his mother had brought back for him when she went to Italy on assignment when they were still in Israel. The bear always helped with his nightmares, so why couldn't it help with his mother's?

"_Ima_-" He stopped, hiding behind the slightly open door, eyes wide. Ziva stood in only a pair of Tim's boxers; she had removed her bra and reached for her tank top, but had yet to pull it on. Asher could see the burns on his mother's back and shoulders, black and sometimes red. And in the mirror's reflection, he could faintly make out the burns on her stomach, arms and legs. He gasped, causing Ziva to turn, holding the shirt to her chest.

_"Asher! Ma ata ose?"_ Quickly, the boy shut the door and rushed back to his room. Tim came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth, hearing Ziva's shout.

"What's wrong? Zi, what's going on?" She turned to him.

"Asher-" He sighed, hearing their son's bedroom door slam. A moment passed, before he gently pushed her towards the bed.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"I was not doing anything,_ Abba_. I swear. I just... I wanted to give _Ima_ Mr. Bunny Rabbit, he can keep the nightmares away." Tim sighed, taking a seat beside his son on the bed. Gently, he reached out, rubbing the boy's back. "I am sorry, I did not mean to..." Tim pulled the boy onto his lap, letting him wrap his small arms around him.

"Shh. You haven't done anything wrong, Asher. _Ima_ just... _Ima_ went through some very, very bad things when she returned to Israel. Things that left her with scars and bruises-"

"Like yours." The boy choked out. Tim nodded.

"Yes, just like mine. It's going to take time for_ Ima_ to get back to normal, and so we're going to try to keep as normal a routine for her as we possibly can, okay?" The boy pulled away to stare at his father. He nodded.

"Will she get better?" Tim sighed, reaching up and cradling his son's head.

"_Ima_ will get better. But it's going to take time. And we have to be there for her. Okay? We have to make sure she knows that she isn't alone, especially right now."

"She can have Mr. Bunny Rabbit. He keeps nightmares away." Asher whispered, holding up the stuffed bear. Tim gave his son a small smile.

"I think she would like that very much, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to the boy's head, before setting him back on his bed and pulling the covers back. The boy climbed back into bed, letting his father tuck him in again.

"Will you give Mr. Bunny Rabbit to her,_ Abba_?"

"Yes, I will." He pressed a kiss to his son's head. "I'll go give it to her right now."

* * *

"We are a fine pair, are we not, Timothy?" She asked, as he softly shut the door behind him and joined her in bed. She lay with her back to him, but he could see the burns on her back, the scars that had frightened their son so. "You were beaten by a fireplace poker, and I was burned repeatedly. We are a perfect pair." Tim sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"Asher wants me to give you this." He said, holding up the bear. She lifted her head, before sitting up and turning to face him. Gently, she took the animal, a small smile flitting across her face.

"I bought him this when I was in Italy, two years after he was born. I saw it in a little... a little shop and... I knew he would love it. From the moment I brought it home, he took it everywhere." She chuckled gently. "He calls it Mr. Bunny Rabbit. What a ridiculous name for a teddy bear." Tim chuckled softly.

"Even so, he thinks it would help you sleep. He said something it helping with nightmares." She nodded, silent. Gently, she ran hand over the bear's features, tears coming to her eyes.

"Our son is like you, Tim. He thinks of others before himself. And I almost lost all three of you." She burst into tears, and Tim wrapped her in his arms. He cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. The bear was squeezed within her tight grasp, helping like Asher hoped it would.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 23, 25 and 28; skyjadeprincess for reviewing 24 and 28; JonnyP86 for reviewing 24; anon and silvermoon217 for reviewing 28; Reader for reviewing 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 and 28. **

She awoke to Tim's side of the bed cold. After a moment, she sat up, surprised to find Asher sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. "Um... _Boker... Tov_, my angel." She whispered, confused, as she glanced at the clock. Little after ten in the evening. Asher swallowed.

"_Slih'a, Ima."_ He whispered, clambering into her lap. She started, surprised as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest.

"What are you sorry for, my angel?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her son. The boy pulled away and looked up at her.

"For interrupting you. I did not mean to." Ziva sighed, understanding.

"Oh, Asher, my angel, I overreacted. I just... I do not want you seeing the scars, they will only give you nightmares." The boy swallowed.

"You are like_ Abba_. You match now. Maybe you could... get a tattoo." She gave her son a small smile, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Perhaps." She whispered, hugging him once more.

* * *

The water was warm; the steam filled his lungs, and he drank it in, his mind going back to that disastrous week in L.A. Jenny had asked for him and Ziva to accompany her to the funeral of a former NCIS Agent- William Decker, and silently, the two had agreed. They had spent six blissful days without parenthood holding them down, and they'd done everything and anything they could think of- when they had time off of course. And then everything went south.

After Ziva's repeated calls, Jenny agitatedly gave them both the day off to enjoy the last of their vacation; an afternoon that wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't ended in two murders. After Decker's wife had been found murdered, Jenny had disappeared, causing Tim and Ziva to race halfway across the Mojave Desert to search for her. They'd found the director, in the end.

In a diner, surrounded by four hit men- all dead.

Five bodies, one of them Jenny. Vance had promptly ripped the team apart two days later, after they returned from L.A. and after Jenny had barely been lowered into the ground.

_He glanced at his wife, seeing the same emotions in her dark eyes that he was sure were in his. The sound of his boss's voice on the other end of the line only made his heartbeat speed up."Jenny? Jenny, are you there?" _

"Tim?" He jumped, turning to find Ziva softly shutting the shower door behind her. "Are you okay?" She reached up, taking his face in her hands. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, reaching up and taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She nodded, stepping closer as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she whispered,

"I do not think I ever thank you for saving me, Tim." She brushed her lips against his back, over the edges of the tattoo between his shoulder blades. "I just... it has been hard, adjusting... and I... cannot help but... but think that... that perhaps I would have been..." She sniffled. "I would have been better off dying in Somalia." She slowly met his gaze as he turned to face her. The shock in his green eyes unnerved her, but she understood. "I... I was ready to die." She closed her eyes briefly. "I had only death in my heart."

"How could you think that, Ziva?" She sniffled, her tears mixing with the water.

"By then... I was certain you had thought I was dead, that you had... had moved on, and... and were looking after our boys. I just..." He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head and he held her close. Her fingers clutched at his back, grasping the tattoo.

* * *

The bristles were rough as they ran through her wet locks, but her attention was focused on her husband. She watched in silence as Tim got dressed, enjoying the sight of her husband's back, and the muscles of his abs as he turned to her, pulling on a dark blue button down. "What are you grinning at?" She shook her head, setting the brush aside and pushing the shirt back to admire his toned physique. He had certainly toned up and trimmed down over the last several months- more than he had been when she'd shown up with Asher in tow that long ago day. Gently running her fingers up his six-pack, she grinned, meeting his gaze.

"Nothing." She replied, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss. Quickly, she removed the shirt, giggling. "Of course, a Marine cannot go five minutes with a shirt on."

He scoffed gently, pulling away to whisper, "I'm not a Marine, Zi." She met his eyes.

"I know. But even if you were, you would never wear a shirt. I would see to that." He kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the mattress. After several minutes, they flipped; she straddled him, running her hands over his skin, enjoying the view before her. "You _know_ I like to be on top, Timothy." She purred, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. Her lips then moved down to work on his neck, and she giggled softly as his hands moved to caress her ass and hold her closer before moving up to tangle in her still wet hair.

Eventually, he forced her away, searching her eyes quickly before capturing her lips in his. One hand slid down her side, slipping into the robe and moving up to gently fondle her breast, his thumb lovingly working over her nipple. The warmth of his fingers coupled with the coldness of the water brought goosebumps to her flesh, and she shivered. _"... Tim..."_

A soft knock sounded on the door, and they broke apart, annoyance flooding through both of them. _"Ima? _Mr. Gibbs is on the phone."


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and Reader for reviewing 29.**

She yawned, settling back in the car as Tim pulled out onto the road. Both boys were sound asleep in the back, and Ziva only wished she could join them. Thanks to Gibbs, any trips to dreamland would have to wait for the couple. "So... coffee first... practice on the... in?" She nodded, understanding what her husband was asking. Since their marriage, Ziva had been looking into becoming a natural citizen- her husband was, as were her two children, despite Asher's having been born in Israel- and it seemed only fair that she also become a permanent member of America.

"_Ken._ If you do not mind, Tim." She replied, reaching over and squeezing his hand. He shook his head, bring her hand quickly to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. After they stopped at the small coffee house near their apartment, they settled in for the drive and Tim glanced at her.

"Okay, what is an amendment?" She propped her head up on the ledge of the window, and yawned.

"A change or an amendment to the Constitution." He nodded, stopping behind the car in front.

"Good. And what's freedom of religion?" She swallowed.

"The right to practice any religion or to not practice a religion if you choose."

"Correct." He picked up his cup, taking a sip. "Um... name one branch of the U.S. government."

She grabbed her own cup as Tim glanced at the boys in rearview mirror. Still sound asleep. "Legislative, executive, judicial, Congress, the President and the courts." Tim chuckled.

"I said name one, not all six." She met his gaze. He chuckled. "Name one of our state Senators." She swallowed.

"Um...well... there... there is..." She glanced at him.

"There are none. District of Columbia doesn't have state senators, because we aren't a state." Ziva nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Right. No Senators because we are not a state." She met his gaze in the mirror. "Next question, Tim."

"Who is the Governor of the District of Columbia?" She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips, as she racked her mind for the answer.

"No one. D.C., does not have a governor because we are a district, not a state." He chuckled.

"That's my girl. What's the name of the war held between the North and South?" She sighed, puffing out her cheeks as she thought about it.

"I know this. It... it is easy..."

"I'll give you a hint, Zi. Your first case with us revolved around it. And, it's one of the things Tony absolutely detests." She turned, meeting his gaze, confused.

"The Civil War." Both turned at Asher's sleepy voice. The boy yawned, stretching as he opened his eyes. "Where are we going,_ Abba_?" Tim chuckled, as Ziva reached back and squeezed her son's knee.

"Into work. Gibbs is catching a flight with Ducky and Vance to L.A." Ziva sighed as she heard the bitterness in Tim's voice, aimed at the director. She turned back around, covering his hand with hers. "It's still dark out, so you and your brother are going into work with us today, sweetheart." The boy nodded, yawning.

"Okay." The couple chuckled as their son laid back and closed his eyes; in minutes, he was once again sound asleep. Tim glanced at his wife, giving her a small smile.

"What?" He shook his head. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just... realizing how lucky I am." She gave him a small smile before picking up her coffee. "Okay..." He sighed, thinking. "What were the three countries America fought during World War Two?"

"Germany, Italy and Japan." He nodded.

"What two oceans border America, and on what sides?"

"The Atlantic on the east, and the Pacific on the west."

"Name a state that borders Canada and one that borders Mexico." She thought a moment.

"New York to the north and New Mexico to the south."

"Correct." She stopped.

"Is that why New Mexico is named? Because it borders Mexico?" He glanced at her, before flipping on the turn signal.

"Kind of. It was originally part of New Spain- because it was owned by the Spaniards, and then when Mexico revolted in the eighteen-hundreds, it became a part of Mexico, before the U.S. claimed it as a territory by signing the Treaty of Guadeloupe Hidalgo after the Mexican-American War. It became the forty-seventh state in nineteen-twelve." She nodded.

"Have you ever been there?" He nodded, pursing his lips.

"Yep. Not much down there; just dust and desert."

"Like Israel." She replied.

"Like much of the southwestern U.S." He added. "Okay... why are there thirteen stripes and fifty stars on the flag?"

"The stripes are the thirteen colonies and the stars are the fifty states."

"When do we celebrate America's Independence Day and why?"

"July fourth, and because it is the day America signed the Declaration of Independence." He shook his head.

"Close, Zi. July fourth is correct. But the Declaration was actually signed days earlier. It was adopted on the fourth of July, making it our country's birthday." She mentally kicked herself, and Tim noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He reached out, taking her and squeezing. "Hey, it's one question. No big deal." They pulled into the parking garage at the Navy Yard.

"It is easy for you to say, you are an American citizen. Our children are American citizens. And it_ is_ a big deal, Tim. One question could be whether I gain my citizenship or not!" He sighed, pulling into a parking space and turning off the car. Then, he turned to her, taking her shoulders.

"Zi, just because you missed one question during our practice session, doesn't mean you will miss any when you take the test. And by knowing what you've missed, means you can study harder so that you're certain about it. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. Just relax and think about our sons. Our boys." She let him steal a gentle kiss before they got out of the car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and Reader for reviewing 29.**

The sight that met Tony when he entered the bullpen at seven as one that confused the hell out of him twelve times over. Both Tim and Ziva were sound asleep at their desks- Ziva on a pile of paperwork, and Tim sitting back in his chair. But what really confused the Senior Agent were the two little boys also in the bullpen. He knew they were Tim and Ziva's children, but he didn't understand why they were there. Peeking around Ziva's desk, he noticed the youngest, curled up on the floor beside his mother's desk, a fleece blanket around him. But the sight that caused Tony to pull out his phone and snap a photo was over at Tim's desk.

His probie sat back in his chair, sound asleep, and Asher was curled up on his father's lap, head resting on Tim's chest. Tony chuckled softly, snapping a photo; he had to make sure he got a copy to Ziva. Both were sound asleep, and after a moment, Tony turned back to the Israeli. Knowing it was wrong, but unable to resist, he grabbed a sharpie from her desk and opened it, leaning over to start drawing a mustache-

"_Touch_ me and_ die_." He immediately pulled away.

"Good, you're awake. Sleeping on the job isn't gonna help you shed that Probie tag." He said, putting the pen away. Ziva didn't open her eyes, but Tony's voice woke Asher, who slowly lifted his head from his father's chest, looking around. After a moment, the boy tugged on Tim's shirt, causing his father's green eyes to snap open as he sat up and yawned.

"We have been on the job since one in the morning when Gibbs called us in to cover. He flew out late last night with Vance and Ducky. Some..._ case..._ in the San Diego Harbor."

"Ducky means bodies." Tony turned to Tim, who was struggling to his feet, even as Asher wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Tim stumbled for a moment before settling his oldest on his hip. "He called_ you two_ to cover? And you brought the pipsqueaks?"

"Like we were supposed to leave our children alone in the apartment, Tony?" Tim asked, yawning as he shuffled over to Ziva's desk and set Asher down. "Wake your brother, sweetheart." Tony stepped aside as Asher gently woke his brother up. Once the little boy was semi-awake, Tim took the kids to the break room. Ziva sat up, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek.

"I believe you call this hazing." Tony raised an eyebrow; he heard Tim guide the boys back into the bullpen, Asher holding two cups of cocoa, one of which he gave to his younger brother as he directed Liron to Tim's chair and then went over and grabbed Gibbs' chair, pulling it over to join his brother. Tim went to Ziva's desk, setting a cup of coffee in front of her. Gently, Tony reached out and peeled the paper off her cheek. She let out a slightly pained whimper and slapped her hand to her cheek.

"We call this the Bill of Rights." Tony's dark eyes flashed between the couple. "Are you studying to become a naturalized American citizen?" Ziva glanced at Tim.

"I _have_ to. If I want to become an agent." She looked around Tony, eyes landing on their sons. "And our boys need me."

"We can't risk another incident like Somalia, Tony. It nearly destroyed our boys." Tim whispered; Tony caught the bitter tone in Tim's voice, but decided that he would have that conversation with his probie later. Tim took a sip of his coffee and reached over, rubbing Ziva's back.

"Wait a second, who says we want her as an American?" Tony asked, turning back to the conversation at hand. Tim raised an eyebrow and glanced at his wife.

"Who says you have a say?" They demanded in unison. Tony started, surprised. He snorted, and then picked up one of the packets on Ziva's desk.

"A little thing called the Constitution." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, _where_?"

"It's in there, and it talks about dangerous foreign aliens stealing our precious bodily fluids."

"That's _Doctor Strangelove_." Tim corrected, sipping his coffee. As Liron rushed over to him and reached up. Tim scooped his youngest son up, settling the dark-curled boy on his hip. Tony watched as the boy looked up at his father; Tim pressed a firm kiss to his son's head, whispering softly to him before planting a couple more kisses to his son's dark curls. It always amazed Tony how much Asher and his brother looked like their parents. They seemed to possess the best traits from both of their parents- Ziva's dark hair and Tim's beautiful green eyes being the most striking.

"Well, yes, but I think it's also the sixteenth amendment."

"Congress shall have the power to lay and collect taxes on incomes from whatever source derived _without_ apportionment-"

"That's my girl." Tim whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips quickly.

"What are you learning this stuff through osmosis?" Tony asked, as Tim and Ziva shared a glance. After a moment, he dropped the papers back on her desk and headed to his own. Liron reached for his mother, and Ziva took him, settling her youngest son on her lap. Asher was seated at his father's desk; he'd found a sheet of blank paper, had pulled the pens out of Tim's desk and was drawing. "Laizze-faire migration policy like that is what Rush Limbaugh says led to the greatest economic crisis in the history of our fantastic nation."

"Do you have any idea what you're talkin' about?" Tim asked, perching on the edge of her desk. Asher grabbed another pen and continued drawing. Once he was done, he tacked it to the corkboard behind his father's desk and started another one.

"You bet your ass I do. I'm talking about the American dream-"

"What do you know about the American dream?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Tim.

"Well, let's seem I'm a white male between the ages of eighteen and forty-nine with a loud mouth and a gun. I _am_ the American dream." The couple shared a glance, and after a moment, Tim replied,

"I'd say we're more the American than you, Tony. We may not have the house, but we're married, the two kids. Good jobs. I'd definitely say we've got more of the American Dream than you do." He pressed a kiss to Ziva's lips before heading back to his desk, nearly colliding with Asher as the boy rushed over to his mother's desk and tacked the drawing he'd done to her corkboard.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She smoothed down the front of her dark blue blouse, before button her jacket. "Do I look okay?" Tim pushed himself away from the doorway, and wandered over to her. He quickly looked her up and down, grinning.

"You look beautiful, Zi." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. She returned the grin, and kissed him once more before pulling away. She was taking her citizenship test today, and

"I am nervous." He laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember, just slow down and be honest. Don't rush things. It's not a race. You want to get everything right." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Tim looked up; Ziva came out, biting her lower lip. "How did it go?" He asked, rushing to her. She shook her head. "Zi? Zi, talk to me." Finally she looked up at him, tears misting her eyes.

"They... they have flagged our marriage. Calling it fraud." She met his gaze, lower lip quivering.

"Oh, Ziva-"

"How can they do this?" He sighed, wrapping her in his arms. They had made photocopies of everything they thought they would need if this came up, but neither had thought it would ever be an issue.

"I guess it was a good thing we brought..." She nodded. The door opened behind her.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGee?" The pair pulled away and turned; the woman who had been administering the exam watched them, giving them both a small smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get this small issue cleared up as soon as possible." Tim nodded, kissing her quickly before following the woman.

* * *

"So, where did you and your wife meet?" The interviewer, Kasey Miller, asked, looking through the documents. Tim swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Tel Aviv, Israel. My father was the American Ambassador to Israel in 'ninety-six. My younger sister Sarah and I were only there for four months." She nodded, pulling up the copy of Asher's birth certificate.

"It says that... your son was born in 'ninety-seven. But if you were only there for four months-"

"Ziva and I... we had a one-night stand. We were teenagers. When our parents found out, they separated us. My sister and I were sent back to America, and a week later, Ziva was sent to Be'er Sheva. By then, she'd discovered she was pregnant. Asher was born nine months later. But I didn't know about him. She never told me, because we were never allowed to keep in touch."

"And... now?"

"Ziva came to America on a mission for Mossad, eight years later, in 'oh-five. She brought Asher with her. We reconnected, and..." He shrugged. "I got to know my son." Ms. Miller nodded, lifting up the photograph of Tim and Ziva at their small wedding, Tali and Sarah with them.

"And, who were the witnesses?"

"My sister Sarah and Ziva's sister, Talia."

"And you have... two children? Two sons? Asher and Liron, correct?" Tim nodded. "Those are very interesting names, Mr. McGee." Tim nodded. "What do they mean?"

"Asher's full name is Asher Malachi- it's Hebrew for 'my blessed angel' and Liron's full name is Liron David- Hebrew for 'my beloved joy.'"

* * *

Ziva stopped her pacing and turned as Tim left the interview room. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He whispered softly to her before pressing a kiss to her lips and gently pushing her towards the room.

"... Did you and Mr. McGee live together before your marriage?" Ziva nodded.

"Yes. When Asher and I first arrived in America, Tim... after I introduced him to Asher, he allowed us to stay with him until we could get a place of our own."

"And did your parents approve the marriage?" A flash of sadness crossed over her face, an she swallowed.

"No. My mother passed away, my father no longer speaks to me, and Tim's parents disowned him." Ms. Miller remembered Tim's answer about how he and Ziva had met as teenagers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She gave Ziva a small smile. "Do either you or Tim have any tattoos?"

"He has a tattoo on his back, of a Celtic knot and a Star of David entwined. He says it is for us. And on the inside of each wrist, he has a Celtic knot- one for Asher and one for Liron, with their names, their dates and what their names mean. I do not have any."

"Did you buy your wedding rings together?" Ziva nodded, and removed her ring. Ms. Miller took it, examining the simple gold band. There was a slender ring of beautiful green marble and one of Eilat, for their heritages and the combining of two cultures. She remembered Tim doing the same and removing his ring for her to study, with the same identical stripes.

"Yes. It was Tim's idea to add the stone rings." The woman handed the ring back to Ziva, and she slid it back on her finger.

* * *

"So, how does it feel? Knowing that come tomorrow, you'll officially be an American citizen?" She sighed, thinking as Tim slid his arms slowly around her waist and pulled her close.

"... Wonderful." He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her jawline. Then, his lips slowly moved to kiss the space beneath her ear. Her eyes rolled back as he continued to work on her neck; she reached up, tangling a hand in his hair. After a moment, she pulled away, searching his green gaze. "Did we do the right thing?" He furrowed a brow.

"You mean... you applying? Of course! Why wou-" She laid a finger on his lips.

"She asked about... our parents, and... and Asher and... I was just... thinking that... that maybe we made a mistake, telling Asher about his conception and birth. Tim, what if he hates us? As he gets older, what if he resents us?" Tim took her face in his hand.

"He won't. Because I know our son.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever, Sazzita and skyjadeprincess for reviewing 32; and Reader for reviewing 30, 31 and 32. **

Ziva took a deep breath, smoothing the skirt of her white suit. She brushed her hair off her shoulder, tucking the strands behind her ear, revealing the simple dangling silver earrings she wore. Swallowing the fear rising in her throat, she buttoned her jacket, resting her hands over her abdomen. It didn't seem possible that she was now here, about to become an American, when nearly eight, nine years ago, she'd been left behind in Israel, carrying Tim's child. That little boy that she'd given birth to had changed her life- not only giving her a reason to stay on the fringes of Mossad, but also giving her a reason to seek out the boy who'd been forced to leave her behind. That simple gift he'd left growing in her womb had been her ticket to this life, this new, wonderful adventure.

"Butterflies?" She turned; Tim had ahold of the doorframe, leaning into their bedroom. Her brow furrowed, and he chuckled softly. "Nervous?" He clarified. A moment passed, before she nodded, lowering her hands.

"_Ken_." She took a deep breath. "I... have never been so nervous in my life... except when Asher was born." He raised an eyebrow, making his way towards her.

"What about our wedding? Most brides get butterflies right before the ceremony." She shook her head, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck once he got close enough.

"No. I was never nervous, because I had waited to marry you for years, even if I did not know it." He rolled his eyes, but grinned, kissing her sweetly.

"Is that so?" She nodded, smiling. "Good." He laid his hands gently on her hips, his eyes roving slowly down her frame, drinking in the soft skin of her legs exposed by her skirt. She slowly pulled away, afraid she wasn't dressed appropriately or that there was something wrong with her outfit.

"Do... do I look okay? Is it not appropriate? Should I change?" He shook his head, pulling her back into his embrace and latching his arms around her waist.

"Not at all. You look beautiful." She smiled at his whispered words, gently tracing his features before kissing him softly. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead to his, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. She swallowed, laying her head on Tim's shoulder.

"What if I forget the oath? What if they find something wrong at the last minute?" Her voice was thick with fear. "What if they decide our marriage-"

"Ziva." He pulled away, holding her back at arm's length to study her. "None of those things are going to happen, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. It's just your overactive mind going crazy." He replied, gently tapping her forehead. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her again. "We- all of us, Tali and Michael, and the kids, Gibbs and Ducky and Tony and Palmer and Abby and Vance and Jackie and me and the boys- we will all be there to support you while you take that oath. Okay?" She nodded slowly. "Good." They shared another gentle kiss before Asher's voice interrupted them.

_"Abba? Ima?_ Tali_ Doda_ is here." Asher watched them from behind the doorframe, green eyes peeking around the side to watch his parents. He crossed another thing off his list, before tucking it into his desk drawer. Ziva laid her head on Tim's chest, reaching out for her son. The little boy went to his parents, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

"Where is your brother?" She whispered, pressing a kiss to her son's head. Asher looked up at them. They soon heard small feet rushing down the hall.

"_Ima_!" After a moment, Tim pulled away and slipped out of the room, scooping his youngest up and settling him on his hip, as Tali entered the kitchen.

"Hey Tim." She went to her brother-in-law, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "So, is my sister ready to become an American?" Tim chuckled.

"She's nervous, but other than that, absolutely."

* * *

She glanced at the two empty seats beside her, taking Tim's hand. "Tony and Gibbs are supposed to be here." He squeezed her hand.

"They'll be here, Zi. Gibbs wouldn't break a promise to you, not something this important." She nodded as they all stood. Liron clung to his father's neck, and Asher was wedged between his parents, arms around Ziva's waist. She, along with all the others there to take the oath, raised her right hand. She took a deep breath, meeting Tim's gaze as she squeezed his hand.

"I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic;" She glanced at her husband, who squeezed her hand with a smile, before glancing at her sister. Then, she glanced at the two seats.

Still empty.

"that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God."

As the applause started, she slowly lowered her hand, a small smile of relief flittering across her gaze. "So_ Ima_ can never leave now,_ right,_ _Abba_? Because she's a citizen? They'll never try to take her away again, will they?" Tim chuckled, as Asher's questions brought Ziva from her shock. Liron reached for his mother, who took him with a kiss, and then he pulled his oldest into his arms and settled him on his lap. Tim met his wife's eyes and he reached over, squeezing her hand.

"No. Never again."


	34. Chapter 34

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I do have one more story that follows this and leads up to Ziva becoming an agent that I'll post, but I'm mainly trying to keep my muse from going out of control by giving her the sequel to work on. **

"I'll put them both to bed." She nodded, watching as Tim led their sons back to the bedrooms. As she moved to close the door, something laying on the floor caught her eye. Slowly, she knelt down, picking up what appeared to be a small package. Gently pushing the door closed, she wandered into the kitchen, kicking off her heels as she went. She set the kettle on the stove and left it to boil, before turning her attention to the package she held. Once it was open, she found herself holding a small booklet-

A scream brought Tim rushing from Asher's room, gun drawn. "Ziva, what's-" She looked up at him, giddy.

"Look what was waiting for me!" She cried, rushing to her husband. A moment passed, before he lowered his gun, realizing what had caused such a reaction.

"Your passport?" She grinned.

"My United States of America passport." She replied, turning it to show him the cover with a small flourish. A giggle escaped her throat, and he quickly put his gun away, chuckling.

"Congratulations, Zi. Can I peek?"

"Of course." She handed it to him. A moment passed, before she asked, "Are the boys in bed?" He nodded. "I am going to go say goodnight. I will be right back." Tim watched her leave, before going to the kettle and removing it from the burner. He gently laid the passport on the table, filling two cups with water and steeping the tea before setting them on the table. Then, he took a seat, sipping his tea as he became lost in thought.

He couldn't believe the turn his life had taken in the last several years. One moment, he was the Ambassador's son, getting his degree at John Hopkins and MIT, becoming a field agent and being stationed at Norfolk, and the next, he was the junior agent at NCIS HQ, face to face with the girl he'd been forced to leave behind in Israel, who was introducing him to his eight-year-old son. And with the blink of an eye, he was suddenly married to her, with two beautiful little boys growing and relying on him to protect them and love them like he loved their mother.

"You okay, Tim?" He looked up as Ziva came back into the kitchen, taking a seat beside him. He met her gaze, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She nodded, watching as he picked up her passport and opened it, revealing the photograph. She propped her head on her elbow, waiting for his reaction. "See, now that is not fair. No one's passport photo should look this good."

"You think?" He met her gaze, watching as she blushed, sheepishly.

"Yeah. Where did you have it taken, a photo studio?" She shook her head.

"No. A booth at the post office." He chuckled, handing it back to her, even as she climbed into his lap.

"Congrats, love." She accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

The sun was warm on her face, and she stretched. A moment passed as she sat up, looking around. Tali had invited the entire team over to her home for an afternoon barbecue, it had been a wonderful afternoon of stories, food and relaxation. She sighed; it was still a shock that a little over three months had passed since she became an American citizen. There were times when she was afraid that it would be a dream and she'd wake up, back in Be'er Sheva.

"_Ima_!" She looked up as Asher rushed over to her. He climbed up next to her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her chest. "_Abba_ was wondering if he would have to come wake you up." She chuckled, gently ruffling her son's hair. He was looking more and more like Tim every single day, a fact she loved. And he spent a lot of time with his cousins, who made sure to teach him the ropes of making friends- something Asher had had trouble with since coming to America. Overall, her oldest had finally started adjusting to life in America- something Ziva had been worried about when they first came to America to find Tim.

"No. I am awake." Asher grinned. "Where is your brother?"

"Playing with Esther and Benjamin." The boy replied, getting up and tugging Ziva to her feet. "Come on, _Ima_!" He tugged her back into the house; Tim intercepted in the kitchen, grabbing his wife around her waist.

"Go get your brother and cousins, sweetheart." Asher nodded, rushing off. Tony turned to the couple; the adults stood in the kitchen, chatting.

"What are you two hiding, Probie?" He asked, but both Tim and Ziva kept quiet. She had received her Probationary Agent status a week after becoming a citizen, a fact that both Tim and Tony never let her forget. Not that she minded. She was just happy to finally have broken all ties with Mossad. Asher soon came back with his brother and cousins in tow. Once everyone was gathered around, Tim and Ziva shared a glance.

Tali watched her sister closely, keeping her mouth shut. She'd promised to keep silent until Tim and Ziva were ready to spill; although, with the way things were going, it was getting harder and harder to hide it. After a moment, Ziva glanced at her sister, who shrugged, keeping mum. It was Ziva's news to tell, not hers. She glanced around, watching each of Ziva's team members, her gaze landing on the leader. Something sparked in Gibbs' blue eyes, and Tali thought she knew what it was, but she couldn't be sure. So instead, she turned back to her sister and brother-in-law.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva slowly lifted her top.

A collective gasp, followed by several squeals echoed about the room. She grinned at Tim. "We are twenty weeks, and we are having a girl."

Congratulations soon filled the kitchen, along with hugs and questions of how they could have possibly missed her growing belly, but she had hidden it well. Once all hugs had been exchanged, Gibbs went to the couple. He wrapped both Tim and Ziva in a hug, whispering to his junior agent,

"You keep them both safe, you hear?" Tim nodded, pulling away as Gibbs took hold of the back of his neck and squeezed gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead before doing the same to Ziva's.


End file.
